HM Movie:Liley Version The Sequel
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: Lilly and Miley are offically girlfriend and girlfriend now, but what awaits them in their future as a couple? Begins where Hannah Montana: The Movie Liley Version finishes. Lilly's POV. Rated M for language and femslash :P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well considering how I'm pretty much addicted to writing Liley, plus your lovely reviews of my Hannah Montana: The Movie Liley Version, I thought I'd write the sequel I was debating doing (your requests for one made me see that I _have_to write one lol). So here's the first chapter which picks up where the last one left off (in case you forgot the last section I put it in italics for you, because I'm nice like that). However, I don't think I'll update this one as quick as the last as I am actually doing my schoolwork now, but no worries, I'm already a third of the way through it all :) Enjoy :D**

**Chapter One**

_Collapsing, as the song finished and the truck headed back to the farmhouse; the other dancers jumping off as it slowed. I was knackered – how did she do this without even breaking a sweat?_

"_Fuck me," I breathed, lying down on the floor of the truck trying to catch my breath._

"_All you have to do is ask," whispered Miley as she crawled over to me so she was directly above me. Despite being oxygen-deprived, my breathing stopped as I looked into Miley's passion filled eyes. She lowered herself slowly, licking her own lips, before captivating my own once again._

* * *

"Well here we are ladies – Oh my,"

We jumped up at the sound of the truck driver's voice. I'd been so engrossed in Miley's lips and her hands which were teasing me under my shirt that I'd completely forgotten where I was. And I was on an open backed farm truck!

"Uh, sorry… Thanks for the ride," I said as I jumped off the back of the truck. Holding my arms up, I helped Miley to the ground just as Mr Stewart pulled up with Lorelai and Ruby all squished in the front, and Jackson and Miley's cousin with the ferret, sat in the back. Oh God, please don't let them have seen. Please, please, please don't have seen!

"Come on you two, don't just stand there. Get inside," Mr Stewart said. I don't think he saw. Oh I hope he didn't – its one thing to know your daughter's gay, but another to see her on top of another girl. Miley pulled me out of my mental blabber by taking my hand and pulling me up the steps to the house.

Ruby was already in the kitchen, the kettle boiling with a huge cake sat in the middle of the table. My mouth watered at that cake. Who knew that after all this, I would appreciate cake so much. After all that 'cake'll make it all better' malarkey, I never thought it actually would. But this time I just wanted it because it tasted so damn good; because right now I was on top of the world.

"Girls?" Ruby said noticing our staring at the cake, "You can have a slice in a little while, but Miley, honey, don't you think you oughta get changed,"

I turned to Miley who was still wearing her 'You'll always find your way back home' country outfit, and her Hannah wig was all dishevelled from my hands on the truck. I blushed as I saw how obvious it was about what we'd been doing, with the state of the wig and Miley's half unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh, I'd forgotten I was even dressed as Hannah," Miley laughed, "I'll just go up and change," she said heading for the stairs. I wanted to follow but I thought it'd be too conspicuous for me to follow my girlfriend upstairs when she's fully capable of undressing herself. I shook the images that followed from my mind as I sat at the table with Ruby as she poured tea, and the others came in from outside, while I marvelled at the fact that Miley was _my girlfriend_. I sat and smiled to myself, silently repeating it over and over in my mind.

After about ten minutes of chatting around the table, I'd enjoyed two slices of cake. Ruby loved the fact that I loved her cake so much and she kept offering me more, but I declined a third slice as I watched Jackson stare at it with hungry eyes. He'd yet to get a piece in the time I'd had two. When Ruby put it on his plate, I blinked and it was gone; the chocolate frosting all round his mouth and a bit on his nose. Guys can be so gross, I thought as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Eww!

"Where's Miley? She's sure taking her sweet time coming back down here," Ruby said, standing to clean the plate the cake had been on and handing Jackson a dishcloth to wipe the remaining frosting from his face.

"Sometimes she has a quick nap after a show. This morning has been pretty hectic for her," offered Mr Stewart, "Lilly; take this last slice of cake up to her. See if she's asleep or not. Take her a drink too," he continued, holding up the teeny piece of cake that remained.

"Sure, no problem," I said taking the plate and the cup of hot tea. I walked slowly towards the stairs, and even slower up the stairs. Why did they fill the cup so high? It makes it so damn difficult.

After what seemed like the best part of an hour I pushed Miley's door, which was ajar, fully open with a tap of my foot. Well, she wasn't sleeping. It actually looked like she was having a hulk moment; pulling at her shirt with angry expression on her face, her teeth bared in frustration. I moved across the room to set the plate and cup on the dressing table. She still hadn't seen me come in.

"Miley?" I said, louder than I meant too and she jumped at the sound, toppling backwards and landing with an 'oofft' on the floor.

"Sweet Niblets," she growled at herself, rubbing her side.

"Shit, sorry! You okay?" I rushed over to her, pulling her to her feet. The girl spends more time falling over than standing.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't get this damn shirt to come off. It's stuck! It's like the button and the fabric have _fused_ together in an attempt to make me look stupid. The shirt may suit Hannah but I just look silly in luminous blue!" I laughed at her obvious frustration, "Don't just stand there laughing, get this thing off of me!"

"You don't need to say that twice," I smirked as I tried to undo the button. Damn, it was stuck. I pulled and pulled and it didn't even budge, "What the hell is this thing made of?"

"You see my problem now?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh! I know! When I pull on it, you pull away from me. Ready… now," I said pulling as hard as I could while Miley leant back. We heard a tear and suddenly we were both on the floor at opposite ends of the room. I had the button in my hand – still attached to half of her shirt which had torn right off. Oops – I hope that wasn't expensive.

She propped herself up on her elbows and I saw that her shirt was now open, and it fell down either side of her body, revealing the red bra she was wearing. I couldn't help but stare at the newly exposed flesh; my eyes memorising every curve and every intake of breath which caused her chest to rise.

"Lilly? Lilly? Lilly!" she shouted, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yeah," I said dreamily, still gazing longingly at her chest.

"You're practically drooling," she laughed and I pulled my eyes away, standing, offering my hand out to her. Once standing, she wrapped the remnants of her shirt around her body, shielding my view. "I'll never get changed with you staring at me like that, Lilly; I'd get them off and that'd be the end of it," her voice getting softer at the end of her sentence.

"Sorry, but you know – hormones," I grinned, putting my hands on her hips and stepping closer. I was just inches from her mouth when I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Shit, put a shirt on," I said as I tossed her the nearest top I could see. Then I sat at the dressing table, trying to look inconspicuous.

"What's taking so long?" Ruby said, poking her head into the room. Miley now had a yellow shirt on, and she held up the ripped Hannah one, pointing at the huge tear.

"It er… got stuck," she said, "Sorry, I'll be down in a second,"

"Okay honey, it's just you're Cousin Derek's leaving in a minute to go to work and he won't be back from his shift till after you leave," she said before going back downstairs.

"Toss me those jeans will you Lils," Miley said pulling off the huge Hannah skirt from her performance. I did as I was asked, and tried not to stare too much this time, before we headed back downstairs.

Her cousin was at the door, ready to leave and Miley ran at him, her arms outstretched. I don't think he expected that because he dropped the ferret as Miley's body crashed into him, and the ferret ran straight outside. Thus, the goodbyes were cut short for the moment, as everyone headed out to chase Harlow the ferret, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

Jackson was the one to find Harlow. He was hiding under the squashes on the other side of the house. Ruby seriously wasn't happy about Jackson going near her prize squashes after what happened last time. But everyone gave Derek a goodbye hug while I settled for a polite handshake considering I can't even recall speaking to him while I'd been here, therefore a hug would be a bit awkward to say the least. Then we all stood on the porch, waving till Derek had disappeared from view.

We all went back into the house then, Miley and I holding hands as we headed inside. Then Mr Stewart turned round to face us.

"Girls, d'ya think you should go pack your things?" he said, nodding towards the stairs.

"Dad, the flight's not till tonight, why do we have to start like eight hours earlier than necessary?" she whined at him.

"I'm well aware of when the flight is bud, but I also know that if you take half as long packing this time as you did to come here, then you should have started an hour ago," he laughed at his own humour and I smiled at him, knowing that what he said was probably true. Miley lightly slapped his arm, and then she saw me smiling and slapped me too. I put my hand over my open mouth in fake-offence and then we started laughing as Mr Stewart walked away muttering, 'Girls theses days.'

"I really hate packing," she mumbled to no one in particular as she began climbing the stairs. I followed her, thinking of how I could make the 'packing' much more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey :) Sorry these aren't very long, I promise you I am trying though. I don't have a rigid storyline for this fic so its harder to think 'this this and this' has to go in this chapter so its basically just what I think of as I write. I have got a basic idea but it is just that - _basic_. **

**Chapter Two**

Well it wasn't a private jet this time but it defiantly wasn't coach seating. The white leather seats were ridiculously comfy and you flicked a switch and it went backwards into a bed! A seat that turned into a bed!

"Lilly," Miley said from the seat next to me, putting her hand on my arm.

"Mmm?" I said, still marvelling at the chair/bed.

"The air hostess is staring at you. I think you should stop playing with the chair," she said to me. I looked up and the air hostess was indeed staring at me. I put the chair in the upright position and smiled shyly at her, apologising silently. She then put on a fake smile of her own before disappearing behind the blue curtain at the end of the aisle.

Miley looked at me and we burst into quiet laughter, not wanting to wake Mr Stewart in seat just over the aisle from us. Miley leant over to whisper in my ear, her hot breath on my ear and neck drove me wild, and it only grew wilder when she whispered to me.

"Ever heard of the Mile-high club?" she whispered sultrily before taking my earlobe into her mouth and pulling back, smiling seductively. Oh wow. This girl is amazing. I grinned back at her and she jumped from her seat, pulling me up with her; her finger on her lips and then pointing at her sleeping father. I nodded and tiptoed into the aisle. We got about three steps into the aisle then we heard someone clear their throat and we knew we'd been caught.

"Sit back down girls," Mr Stewart said from under his eye-mask thingy. How did he know? He can't see and we were so quiet.

"Sweet Niblets," Miley muttered, flopping back into her seat, "How did you know? You were asleep and you're eyes are covered?" She asked, curious.

"One – I wasn't asleep because of the racket Lilly was making with the chair putting it up and down," I sunk in my seat, embarrassed, "And second – I'm your father. It's instinct to know these things," he smiled to himself.

"Well… it's my business anyway," muttered Miley, but Mr Stewart heard her and sat up, lifting the eye mask up to look at us.

"In one respect it is your business Miley because it's your life. But I'm still your father and it's my business to protect you. Now you guys have been together what 12 hours now? And you already want to make that huge commitment – in an aeroplane toilet with me sat outside?"

"It's been longer than 12 hours…" argued Miley before quieting down. I sat in the middle of the two Stewarts not saying a word – I knew her dad was right.

"Sorry not 12, about 18 hours then?" he said sarcastically, "Don't get me wrong- I think you and Lilly are great together and you've been best friends for years but take it one step at a time will you? I know that you'll probably end up ignoring me but that's your choice – I'm only trying to protect you girls from getting hurt anymore than what you already have in the space of a day or two," he then lay back down, covering his eyes back up and seemed to be going to sleep, but after last time- I wasn't too sure.

Miley slumped in her seat, obviously annoyed. I took her hand and interlaced our fingers, smiling at her. Her mood lifted somewhat with that. Hmm… best kick it up a notch then. I lifted the armrest that separated us and tugged on her shoulders. I leant her against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her, my hand still holding tightly onto hers. I felt her sigh happily and I smiled at my ingenuity. I rested my head on hers softly, and closed my eyes and quickly drifted to sleep with my girlfriend in my arms.

***

An extremely unpleasant tune sounded out on the plane's intercom, rudely jolting me awake.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will shortly be arriving at Malibu Airport and we request that you please return to your seats, stow away the meal trays, put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you. Cabin Crew will perform final checks," the intercom said and the air hostess who had stared at me earlier gave me a dirty look as the intercom said 'put your seats in the upright position'. I blushed even though my seat _was_ in the upright position.

Damn my arm's gone numb but Miley's still sleeping. I can't wake her up, not when she looks so darn cute! But I need to because my arm is seriously going to drop off like any second. Come on Lilly, just slide it out slowly – she'll never even notice. I ever so slowly pulled back but Miley readjusted her self, trapping my arm even more. Damn it. Oh God no! Pins and needles in my arm. Pins and needles! Shit, shit, shit!

I pulled my arm out from behind her in one fast movement, instantly grabbing my arm with the other hand – trying to rub away the pain. What I didn't realise would happen was Miley being propelled forward by the force of my actions? She hit her head on the seat in front – if she hadn't woken up before then she was defiantly awake now!

"What the hell Lilly?!" she shouted, her hand on her nose. Oh crap I've really hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Miles- I tried to move then I got pins and needles – I'm sorry it was _instinct_, I couldn't help it," I babbled trying to get a look at her nose and see how much I'd hurt her.

"It was instinct to have me thrown into the seat in front and break my nose?" she muttered, before laughing as she saw my panicked expression when she said 'broken nose'. She removed her hands from her nose to let me see. It was a little red but I don't think it was too bad, and defiantly not broken. I slapped her lightly on the arm as she continued giggling.

"It's not funny Miley! I thought I'd really hurt you then," I said, turning away from her, pretending to be mad at her. Two can play at this game.

"Lilly, sorry, I shouldn't have but erm - it was… _instinct_," she laughed again. I tried my hardest not to laugh or even smile at her, keeping my eyes forward, "Lilly. Sorry but it does actually hurt. Okay it's not broken but it still hurts – I hit my nose on a hard dinner tray for crying out loud," I had to turn to her this time, smiling at her.

"Let me see again," I said, softly taking her face in my hands. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, then gently kissed the tip of her nose before smiling and kissing her lips softly. I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling in my stomach when I kiss this gorgeous girl. It felt like Christmas morning and like the feeling you get just before you jump out off of the ledge to bungee all the way down huge ravine, all rolled into one. It was magical in a word.

"Umph," Miley said as we were thrown apart from each other. What the hell was that? "Woah," we both said as the plane lurched again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we will be experiencing some turbulence on our descent to Malibu airport," said the voice intercom. Turbulence – you don't say, and here I was thinking that a bouncing plane was normal.

"Ouch," I whimpered as Miley's nails dug into my hand, "What are you do-" I stopped before finishing my sentence as I saw Miley's face. She looked terrified. Oh crap how could I forget? She's terrified of turbulence. I pulled her to me and just held her as the plane seemed to roll from side to side.

***

"Lilly, are you sure you have to go home?" asked Miley, her hand on my knee.

"Sorry Miles, but I told my mom that I'd be home tonight – well this morning," I corrected seeing that it was almost one in the morning, "She'll be expecting me and if I don't turn up she'll go mental. You know what she's like,"

"Can't you just call her and say I'm holding you hostage or something," she breathed as she walked her fingers up my leg and I shivered at the contact.

"Miley, believe me, if I had a choice – I'd choose you every time," I said giving her a brief kiss on the lips before exiting the car. Mr Stewart had already unloaded my suitcase from the boot and it was set down on the sidewalk.

"You want me to carry that to the door for you Lils?" he asked, indicating to the huge suitcase – I was only there like a day and a bit and it was majorly heavy! I seriously need to sort out my packing skills.

"Thanks but I've got it, Mr S," I smiled, waving off the offer. He smiled back then got into the car.

Glancing back at the car I saw that Miley had dramatically pressed herself against the rear window; her lip pouting in her mock sad face. I laughed at her softly; I was never going to tire of this girl; she always managed to make me smile. I waved at her and she wove back with her other hand pressed against the window as if she was being taken away to never see me again like in the movies. We continued waving until we couldn't see each other anymore when the car turned the corner. It was then I realised that I should have took Mr Stewart up on the offer because this suitcase was seriously heavy! Why the hell did you pack so much Lilly! I cursed myself the whole way up the path leading to the door, pulling with all the strength I could muster trying to get the suitcase to follow. Why did this damn path have to be uphill?! I was tempted to leave the suitcase out here but I knew my mom would go crazy so I wiped my brow and pulled and pulled and pulled.

I finally made it to the front door, albeit sweaty and panting. Then, just as I was about to root around in my handbag for my key, the door flew open to reveal my mother. She's been stood there waiting to open the door yet leaves me to struggle with the suitcase – lovely.

"Lilly!" My mom yelled, pulling me into a tight hug. Her hair went straight into my face as I breathed in and I almost choked, but she didn't let go. What is up with her? She's never touchy-feely like this.

"Mom, I've only been gone like two days at the most," I said, trying to pull away. I inhaled. Alcohol. Fuck, not again. "Mom? Please tell me that you've had a friend round or something. Please tell me anything that'll explain the alcohol I can smell. You haven't been drinking again, have you?" I accused, as I pulled out of the embrace and went inside the house. Lifting the suitcase with the last of my strength, over the threshold and closed the door behind me.

"No I haven't Lilly. I don't do that anymore; it was a nasty habit and I told you that I'd stopped," she paused then, "But um… there is an explanation for the alcohol smell and …err…," she said, growing quiet as a dark figure descended the stairs.

"Well hello there Little Lillian," said the figure in a gruff voice, as they stepped into the light from the other room; the light revealing the figure's features and dark hair.

Holy shit! No! Please, no!

Come on Lilly – wake up! It's just a dream. It's gotta be a dream – a _nightmare_. That's all it is – you're still asleep on the plane. This cannot be happening; it's just a dream.

Fuck – please let it be a dream!

**AN: Dum dum dum.... Well there's a little twist :P After all, we all know the course of true love never runs smoothly ;) Oh and FYI - Not much schoolwork left to do and therefore, more time for fanfic :D Stay tuned and Merry Christmas x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've tried to make this one longer than the others. It's still not very long but I tried. Originally this chapter wasn't like this but half way through the original I realised that this way would be better. Hope I made the better choice though. Enjoy and I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas :) **

**Chapter Three**

As soon as I opened my eyes I looked around my room. It looked like normal. I went out into the hall. That was normal too. I poked my head in my mom's bedroom and saw something that was not normal; two figures in the bed instead of one. Shit- it hadn't been a dream. My dad had come back.

I tried to sneak away but a floorboard creaked under my foot. Fuck – please stay asleep, please, please, please!

"Little Lillian, I know you're there," he didn't even have to raise his voice to instil fear in me; for my blood ran cold each time I heard that nickname.

"Dad," I greeted no emotion in my voice.

"Aren't you glad I've come home?"

"As glad as a pig in mud," I said as I went downstairs; the mud being thick and sticky and I was slowly sinking into it to never surface again.

My dad terrified me. He left my mom when as soon as I was born; refusing to accept me as his child. They divorced but he was told by the courts that he couldn't severe all contact with me. Stupid cunts, why did you force him into my life?. He usually showed up for my birthday and the odd Christmas but never more than that. And with each visit he tore my life apart; changing almost every aspect until he thought it was fit for his 'Little Lillian' who was gonna grow up to be some big shot CEO of some accountancy firm like him. Fuck that. But he was so obsessive, controlling and aggressive that while he was here, mom and I did everything he asked out of fear of what he would do.

I heard my dad come into the kitchen and I jolted out of my thoughts, becoming hyper alert while he was around, not wanting to do anything to upset him.

"Little Lillian, where's my breakfast?" he asked me. Shit.

"Sorry, I'll get right on that," I said, quickly hurrying around the kitchen getting some bacon and eggs in the frying pan and some bread in the toaster.

"So how is that …what's his name…Oliver, was it? You still friends with him?" he asked.

"No – I haven't been friends with him since your last visit," I lied, desperate to protect my life as much as possible. My dad saw Oliver on his last surprise visit and disliked him immediately. Mainly because he was a boy and 'Little Lillian' shouldn't have any boys in her life. Oliver had called round one night, skateboard in hand of which my dad strictly prohibits me from, and my dad told him loads of shit about how I was only friends with him because I felt sorry for him and shit. Oliver didn't speak to me for ages, but once he found out what my dad was like, we became even stronger friends.

"Ahh good. Can't have that boy influencing my Little Lillian," he smiled and I tried to conceal my shiver at the menace behind those white teeth, "So is there anyone new in your life since I last came to town?"

"Um…" I started, pretending to think about it, "No. No I don't think so. It's just me really. I get up, go to school, do my work and that's about it. Concentrate on my school work, that's me," I forced a smile at him.

"Good girl. Keeping up with your grades?"

"Yep. Can't be an accountant like you without the grades,"

"That's my Lillian," he grinned as I placed the breakfast in front of him.

"May I be excused? I have to... go to school for something," I asked, quickly thinking on my feet for a legitimate reason.

"School? It's the summer holidays,"

"I know but it's for extra credit," I said.

"That's my girl. Take as long as you need – I'll make an accountant of you yet," he winked and I smiled at him. Then I practically ran up the stairs.

"Mom?" I whispered into the room. I saw her turn over to face me, one side of her face was swollen. Fuck, he'd hit her. Probably because she didn't want to shag him. "Mom, are you okay?" I rushed over to her side.

"I'm fine Lilly, you know how your father gets," she said holding my hand gently. She tried to sound calm but I knew how much my dad scared her, despite how much she still loved him.

"Yeah… Are you still going to work?" I asked and she nodded. I couldn't help but wonder how she was going to explain her swollen face. "Cause I'm going out, I just didn't want you here alone with him," she smiled then winced, clutching her face in pain.

"Lilly, you go. I'll be fine; I'll be at work if you need me at all. And don't tell any-"

"I know I know, you don't have to tell me that," I interrupted. I knew not tell anyone that my dad was back. It only caused questions and we didn't want to give the answers. If people knew, they would soon realise that my mother's clumsy moments weren't due to accidents but my father's fists. I wish she'd let me tell someone so we he would be out of our lives forever but she won't let me.

I kissed her on the forehead then went into my room. Right… if I'm 'going to school' I need to make it to look like that. I grabbed a backpack from my closet then grabbed a couple of notebooks and my pencil case. Then I took a smaller bag and put my green bikini and a towel in it, tightly folded up so it would fit in the backpack. I looked at the slightly bulky backpack satisfied with its legitimacy. He'll never know and if he checks all he'll see is my school stuff and a bag which had my 'lunch' in it.

I put the backpack on then went back downstairs. My dad was in front of the TV, watching some business channel. Boring much?

"Dad, I'm going now. I'll see you later," I called as I opened the door.

"Bye Little Lillian," he called after me. I can't even describe how much I hate that name.

***

"Miley! Lilly's here," called Mr Stewart up the stairs as I stood at the Stewart's door. "Come on in Lilly. Hey, did you walk here?" he said looking me up and down and seeing no pads or helmet, and indeed no skateboard.

"Yeah, er… one of the wheels is broken and I didn't have a spare,"

"That's too bad bud," he said just before he had to dive out of the way as Miley raced down the stairs, still in her pyjamas. "Steady on Miley-Ray – Lilly isn't going anywhere!" he told her before going upstairs.

Miley's body crashed into mine in a tight hug. I returned the hug tightly, wanting to hold her forever and never let go.

"You never called to say you were coming round," she said as pulled back to look at me. My arms ached to engulf her again but I reluctantly resisted.

"Thought I'd surprise you," I smiled, "Beach?"

"Have you ever known me say no to the beach?" she said, kissing my nose playfully, "I'll be two seconds," and with that she ran back upstairs.

In those few moments she was gone I realised that my dad could never see her. He didn't like me having friends really, as I _have to concentrate on my education or I'll never be an accountant_. He caused trouble with me and Oliver but if he did the same with Miley… I think I'd die without her. And if he found out we were together…. I dread to even speculate what he might do.

"I'm ready," Miley smiled, bouncing down the last step.

***

I was completely and utterly relaxed lying here on the beach in the sun with nothing but happy thoughts running through my mind. I felt so at peace knowing that I was safe in the little private cove that Miley and I had come too. You could only get in by climbing up the rocks which jutted out, cutting this cove off from the main beach. I was a pretty good climber even on the wet rock; Miley however wasn't quite as good. I'd clambered round carrying the stuff and set it down before going back to guide her across. I smiled as I remembered how tight she held my hand.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, opening my eyes and jumping to my feet. Miley just stood laughing at me. She'd squeezed her dripping wet hair onto my stomach and it was _freezing!_ "I'm so gonna get you for that," I grinned before giving chase. She squealed as I caught her arm but she managed to slip away, jumping over our towel's as she circled back in attempt to outrun me.

She darted in front of me, getting cocky and quite close. I faked going left before jumping right. She'd fallen for it and went right too and I finally caught her. We toppled back on the sand, Miley landing on top of me. She wriggled, still wanting to continue the chase but I was having none of that. I rolled so that I was hovering over her, my arms propping me up at either side of her shoulders.

She'd stopped wriggling, realising my intent and she went silent; our heavy breathing from the running mixing in the air. A lock of sand-encrusted hair fell in front of my eyes and she reached up to tuck it behind my ear before placing her cool palm on my cheek and running her thumb across my bottom lip. I sighed at the contact and I licked my lips as she caressed my cheek, as I slowly inched closer to her lips. I marvelled at how soft her lips are, so soft that I could stay here forever if oxygen wasn't an issue. I moaned softly into the kiss and I felt her quiver beneath me. She wrapped her hands around my waist; her hands cool on my burning flesh and it felt amazing. I moaned softly again and I felt her smile and her hands wandered, tracing patterns wherever they went. Our lips continued their heated dance as I felt her hands slip around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. Her legs wrapped around mine as her cool hands glided down my neck and grazed my chest before caressing my stomach. This time she moaned into my mouth then rolled us over so she was on top and straddling my waist, her hands still stroking my bare stomach.

"God I love your stomach," she breathed before capturing my lips once again. I smiled and placed my arms on her shoulders, sliding my hands towards her neck and slowly into her hair, pulling her closer. I felt her moan and I removed one hand from her hair, slowly caressing down her neck and in between her breasts. I felt her breath hitch and her kissing stopped momentarily but my hand continued down to her stomach then held onto her hips. I smiled as she went back to kissing me, her pause forgotten.

I don't know how long we stayed like that; just kissing. I was lost completely in her, unaware of anything but her. She _consumed_ me; her wet hair which was clenched tightly in my hand and the drips of sea water and sand which fell on my shoulders; her legs which were securely between my own and her lips which never ceased to captivate me as the moved with mine, and her tongue which swept my mouth as if searching for hidden treasure. She _intoxicated_ all my senses. I felt her shift her weight onto her left arm before bringing her right hand onto my chest and cupping my breast. I took a sharp intake of breath at the intruder in my bikini top.

"Look," she breathed caressing my breast softly, "a perfect fit." I sat up then, almost knocking her over. I was breathing hard. I looked up at her and saw how hurt she was at the rejection.

"Sorry… I … just didn't expect _that,_" I said in-between panting. I stood, shaking the sand off of me. I held out my hands and she hesitated before taking them and I pulled her to her feet. "I just want… to take things slower… than that," I said looking into her darkened eyes, still breathing hard and my lips still tingling and aching for hers, "I really want this to mean something; not just fumbling and fondling and stuff. I love you, Miley; let's just take it one step at a time,"

"You sound like my dad," she said.

"I hope you mean the one step at a time bit, and not the fondling," I laughed, and she looked shocked as she realised what she'd said. "So do you agree then? That we slow it down a bit,"

"Yes I agree, its just I don't think it'll be that easy," she smiled as she looked me up and down, "I mean – have you seen you?" Laughing, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sea.

"Come on you, I think we need to cool down a bit," I said as she kicked up the water and it sprayed me. I splashed her back and soon it became a splash-a-thon with each of us desperate to be the last one standing.

"Ouch!" shouted Miley as she pulled her leg up off of the floor, rubbing her foot.

"What? You stand on something?" I asked, slightly dubious that this was a tactic to splash me after lulling me into a false sense of security.

"I think something bit me," she said, trying to peer through the water. We were chest deep and so seeing the sea floor was pretty damn difficult. Maybe this isn't a trick to splash me.

"I'll check," I said taking a deep breath, then ducking under. My eyes stung from the salty water but I saw the little crab round Miley's other foot. I grabbed him from behind, careful to avoid his claws. I surfaced and pushed my hair back with my free hand. "It was just this little guy," I said before swimming a little way and letting him go, then returning to Miley.

"My hero," she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I returned the smile as I put my hands on her hips, the water lapping up in-between us as I moved closer. I nuzzled her neck, and then tasted the salty flesh before biting it softly, and continuing to do so to mark Miley as mine.

"I really don't want to interrupt this. I r_eally_don't wanna interrupt; but I think you're phones ringing Lils," she said and I removed my mouth from where it was latched on her neck. I listened and I heard that familiar ringtone.

"Shit. What time is it?" I panicked.

"I'm not wearing a watch Lils," she said as I tried to run against the water and inevitably moved as slow as a snail. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Finally back on the beach, I practically dived for my phone.

One missed call. Home.

Shit. That'll have been dad. Mum never calls. Fuck.

Miley came up behind me, her hands on my back as redialled the number.

"Lillian?"

"Yeah it's me. I had my phone on silent. I didn't hear it till the last minute. Sorry," I lied.

"Ahh I see. You've been gone a while Little Lillian. Are you still at school?"

"Yeah, I'm rehearsing for the school production. More extra credit. I'm director so I have to go to each rehearsal. No slacking for me," I lied again, thinking quickly.

"That's my Lillian. What time do you think you'll be back? I don't want you out late – it's not safe for my favourite girl,"

"Not too late. I'll call you as soon as we finish to let you know I'm on my way. You know me: work, work, work," I pretended to sound happy about that last bit but inside my stomach was turning from when he'd called me his favourite girl.

"Good girl. Well I'll see you at home then, Little Lillian,"

"Yeah, see you later." I said, hanging up.

"Who the hell was that?" Miley asked, sitting down on the towel.

"Errm... My mom," I said, finding it much harder to lie to Miley than my dad.

"Lilly, I'm not stupid- I know that was defiantly not your mother for three reasons. One, you _never_ talk to you mom like that. Two, I could hear it was a man's voice and three, that little hesitation before you answered me kind of gives it away that you're lying. So why are you lying to me, Lilly?"

"It… I… I just …" I tried to tell her but looking up at that face which looked down at me with a mixture of concern and anger I saw what my dad would surely take away from me. What he would take and destroy. Smash into teeny pieces which couldn't be put together again. A life without Miley. And I broke down. I just cried right there. I squeezed my eyes tight shut to try and stop the tears falling but they came anyway.

"Lilly? Talk to me, please," I could barely hear Miley as she wrapped her arms tightly around me, all I could hear was my sobs and the heartbeat echoing around me. Echoing like a countdown. A countdown of the moments I had left with Miley. Miley: the only girl I'd ever loved and the one girl who loved me back. I knew that what would happen if that countdown ever stopped; that when it stopped echoing around my entire being. I knew that Miley would be gone. I knew that without Miley, I can't have a heartbeat. For she holds my heart, so without her – I'm nothing.

"Lilly, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong? Please. I can't stand seeing you like this," she said as she tried to comfort me but my heaving body didn't cease. I couldn't control it. I tried to form words but empty breaths came out instead. "Lilly. Who was on the phone Lilly? Is it him who's upset you so much? Who was it? Lilly, please talk to me. I'm only trying to help you,"

I nodded then buried my face in her neck unable to look at the pain on her face. I could still smell the ocean on her skin and feel the grains of sand. Now that I couldn't see her I hoped it would be easier to talk.

"It… it… phone," I started, struggling to speak over the lump in my throat, "My… my… dad,"

"Your dad? But I thought – your dad?" she questioned, obviously not understanding why my dad, who'd she'd never heard me talk about except to say he'd fucked off when I was born, had been on the phone. Unable to explain I just nodded into her neck.

"Lilly…Lilly look at me," She said holding my shoulder so I looked her in the eyes, "Has he hit you or something?" I could see why she thought that but my dad had never laid a hand on me – only my mom. I shook my head and lowered my face but she caught my chin, forcing me to keep looking at her. "Lilly please tell me why you're so upset. I know it's to do with your dad but he hasn't hit you… just fill in the blanks and talk to me. Please,"

"I… can't…" and it was true because I could hardly get more than word out at a time right now, plus I didn't want Miley getting involved. I didn't want her hurt for simply being with me. And I'd promised my mom to never tell anyone. I also knew Miley wouldn't give up, "At least… not… now," I said between sobs.

"Come on girl," she said standing and I almost fell as she moved from where I was leaning on her. "You're coming home with me and we're gonna sort out what ever the hell is going on because I'm not having my girlfriend crying like this. You're coming with me; you'll shower to get the sand and salt and the tears washed away, then we're gonna talk. No tears, no tantrums- just talking. There's no negotiating about it Lilly, now get up,"

I stood, knowing that her stubbornness would always prevail. I can't tell her, can I? Fucking hell, I don't know. What do I do?

**AN: Sorry for making Lilly all upset :( I like writing it less than you reading about her sadness. But just bare with me. Stay tuned x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry its been a while - Trying to figure out how to use this site.. the 15 document limit thingy - dunno if i done it right even now, hope so :) So here we are, the next installment, enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four**

I climbed out of Miley's shower and wrapped a warm towel around me. I exhaled deeply before walking over to the steamed up mirror. I wiped my hand across it to reveal that girl again; the blonde girl who keeps aging beyond her years in short spaces of time. I stared at that girl hoping that with that age came a wisdom that would set me in the right direction of what to do. She just stared right back at me.

"Some help you are," I muttered to my reflection, before pulling my clothes back on. I was going to have to come up with the answer on my own. Fuck that's cold. I pulled the shirt back off and saw the huge wet patch down the back. My wet hair from the beach had soaked it. I was gonna have to borrow one till it dried. I put the shirt on the bathroom radiator before turning to face the door. Breathing deeply I opened the bathroom door and went into Miley's room dressed just in my board shorts and my black bra.

"Miles," I said quietly, "Could I borrow a shirt? Mine's wet still,"

"Sure," she said as she went into her closet. I noticed that she had clean clothes on and her hair was damp. She must have gone in her dad's bathroom while I was in hers. She came back out and tossed a top at me. The sleeves were a salmon pink and it had written on the chest 'All you need is love' on the white background. Did she choose it on purpose or something? Oh who cares; it's a shirt. I pulled it on then sat on the end of her bed, not facing her, and waiting for her to speak first.

I felt her crawl across the bed to sit behind me and to the side a little. Then I felt her hands in my still wet hair, untangling it as she pulled her fingers through.

"So, what's going on Lilly?" she asked. I took a deep breath. This was it. Do I or don't I? That is the question – bugger that 'to be or not to be' shit – this is truly _the_ question. I just don't know the answer yet. I realised I hadn't responded yet so I'm just gonna suck it up and jump. Jump and see what happens. Just jump.

"When my dad left us; me and my mom, the courts forced him to come visit me. He couldn't severe all contact with us. Obviously he didn't like that but he had to do it or go to prison. So for about seven years he came to see us each Christmas and on my birthday. He'd usually stay the night then leave. He never brought us gifts or anything. Just himself and his drunken fists," I blurted out. I heard Miley's surprised intake of breath at the last part, "He didn't hit me. He never has. But he hits my mom when she disagrees with him," I hurriedly added.

"Lilly, why haven't you or your mom reported him?" she asked, her hands resting on my shoulders as she stopped stroking my hair to listen.

"Because of two reasons," I sighed, "One – if we reported him and he got charged or whatever, he 's told us that the second he's released, he would come find us… he never specified what he'd do once he found us but it doesn't really take a genius to guess,"

"Oh my god," she breathed, "What's the second reason?"

"My mom still loves him,"

"What? How can she love someone who beats her and abandoned her when you were born?!" she exclaimed.

"Because before I came along everything was perfect for my mom and dad. They'd been high school sweethearts and had married not long after leaving school. My dad had a great job as an accountant with lots of money coming in. My mom was happy with a big house and lots for friends. Then I come along and ruin everything because my dad fucked off. She lost the big house, lost the great income and lost the only man she'd ever loved. Sure he's a bastard and an alcoholic but she still loved him. I can't blame her for loving him either. I think that once you love someone then no matter what happens after that, the love becomes like a tattoo etched across your heart; never fading, irremovable and there with every beat of your heart, no matter how painful,"

"I don't doubt that she still loves him even if she doesn't want to Lilly, but she can't let someone abuse her and make you terrified. It's just not right,"

"I know but that's just the way it's always been," I sighed, "My dad is excessively controlling over me now. Apparently I'm his 'favourite girl' his 'Little Lillian' and he only wants the best for me. And by the best, he means that I have no friends and no hobbies to distract me from my school work, because '_when_ _I grow up I'm going to be a big shot CEO accountant just like my daddy_,'" I air quoted sarcastically.

"Can't you just tell him that's not what you want?" she asked, I could tell she was going to continue talking but I began before her.

"Are you fucking joking?" I scoffed, "My dad would kill me. When my dad first met Oliver, by accident I might add, he immediately disliked him and thus ended our friendship by spreading shit. I managed to convince Oliver that it was just my dad and not at all what I was saying and I still wanted to be his friend. So whenever my dad came around, Oliver had to avoid me at all costs. I was scared my dad would ruin my life again as he does with every visit. I try not to contact people or mention names because my dad will find them and cause havoc so that they don't '_influence his Little Lillian_'," I was quite proud of myself for not getting upset while telling her this but I knew the worst was to come, "Do you remember those odd times where I would ignore your calls or texts and say I wasn't at home if you wanted to come round? That's when my dad was in town. I couldn't have him ruin our friendship, especially since I've been in love with you for so long; it would make the pain of loosing you all the worse,"

"Lilly, no one could tear us apart," she said, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I turned to face her, sitting cross-legged on her bed and taking her hand in mine.

"That's what Oliver used to say… you've no idea how evil my dad can be. He can find out little details which will make it more convincing – like with Oliver. He read my diaries and found out tonnes about him so he'd know exactly what to say to make Oliver hate me, and to make it sound like something I would say. I can't let that happen with you, especially now," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Well I know now anyway don't I? If he tried anything, I'd know that he was lying. You've told me it would be lies so I wouldn't believe him. You can't lose me that easy,"

"I suppose… but I don't doubt he'll find ways to hurt you,"

"Lilly, I'm not going anywhere. I've just found you and I'm not going to let anyone ruin that," she caressed my cheek and I melted into her touch.

"Just promise me something Miley,"

"Anything,"

"Don't tell anyone. Don't come over to the house. Don't call me. Don't try and contact me whatsoever while my dad's here. He doesn't usually stay long. I'll call you and come round here if I can get away without him suspecting anything,"

"Lilly I-"

"Promise me," I interrupted, holding onto her shoulders, "Promise me, Miley. Please, just promise me."

"I promise," she said.

"Thank you," I pulled her into a tight hug.

"But I'm still not happy about this Lilly. You were in pieces just an hour ago and you're basically asking me to ignore it," she said, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry but that's just how it's gotta be. You don't know what it's like when my dad's in town; this really is the only option," I pulled back from the embrace reluctantly. I glanced at the clock, "Shit, is that the time? I gotta go otherwise my dad'll kill me,"

I jumped up and pulled off the shirt I'd borrowed and grabbed mine which was thankfully now dry. I picked my bag up from the floor and turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving like that," she smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. Damn it girl, you'll make me late with that tongue of yours. "Now you promise me something,"

"Mmm…" I mumbled into her lips.

"Don't lie to me again, even if it is to protect me," she said, looking me in the eyes this time.

"Sorry, I was just trying to protect you and whether it was right or not – I'll always protect you 'cause that's just who I am Miley. Right or not, my first priority is you and it always has been. I can't stop wanting to protect you…"

She gave me a small smile before responding, "I know but I can take care of myself upon occasion Lilly…. And you," she smiled.

"Thanks, and I promise to not lie but I'm never gonna stop trying to protect you,"

"I never asked you to," she whispered softly before capturing my lips again, "Weren't you leaving?" she said just as softly.

"Shit. Yeah," I realised, "You and your kisses will be the death of me. I'll see you later,"

I reluctantly pulled away and jogged down the stairs and out of the door then I pulled my phone out and dialled home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad it's me. Rehearsals ran on longer than expected. Such amateurs! I'm on my way home; I'll be about ten minutes."

"Okay, Little Lillian. Hurry home now, it's not safe for my favourite girl,"

"Will do, bye," I hung up and cursed the man on the other end of the line. To anyone else he sounded like the caring concerned father 'it's not safe for my favourite girl' – what bollocks! He just doesn't want anyone to come along and make me see sense i.e. that normal people have friends and hobbies and don't run home to please their abusive father's every whim.

***

"Little Lillian, rise and shine,"

Ugh. He's still here. I rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sleepily wandered into my bathroom, my bare feet slapping against the cool tiles. I pulled off my 'Hot Diggity' pyjamas with the giant hotdogs on, and threw them in the wash basket before climbing into the shower.

A little while later, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, I trudged downstairs. Dad was sat in his usual position at the table, morning paper in hand, waiting for me to sort his breakfast. Lazy fucker! I set about making his breakfast while pondering when the hell he was going to leave. He doesn't normally stay this long. He'd been here about a week and a half now and thankfully, I'd managed to keep Miley a secret, from my dad anyway. Oliver found out pretty much as soon as he saw us at Rico's a couple of days ago. We didn't even have to say anything; he just knew. He claimed to that he could see the 'chemistry' in the air. Like he even knows what that means. He's been great though, so supportive and has so far only made one comment about us being together which he will never repeat unless he wants to have his balls shoved down his throat.

It hadn't been as difficult as I thought it would be to see each other with my dad being around, but then again my dad did think that I was 'rehearsing for the school play' or 'going into school for extra classes'. We're still going slowly and it's perfect; despite what my hormones are telling me. It's just like we were before when we were just best friends but now every look, every touch and every hug has a new and deeper meaning. Oh and the make out sessions are defiantly a little more than friendly. I set the plate in front of him and moved to the fridge to get my own breakfast sorted out.

"So Lillian, what are you up to today?" he said from behind his paper.

"I've got to go into school later for Math," The math lesson being code for seeing Miley, "What about you? Got any plans?" I waited for his usual answer of watching some boring business thing on TV and loads of other shit I didn't even bother to listen to.

"Actually, I'm leaving in an hour," he said, lowering his paper. I had to try and remain calm and collected and not happy-dance all around the kitchen at this news, I distracted myself by filling the kettle back up to make myself a cup of tea. "My boss called me last night saying the firm is struggling and they need me to get a deal with the chief executive of …" His voice was droned out by my celebrations in my head. I was finally going to be free. I tried not to grin as I turned back around to face him.

"Can't they do it without you?" I asked, pretending like I'd miss him.

"Unfortunately not. But it's been nice to see that my Little Lillian has grown up so well and so academically orientated. My colleagues will be jealous that none of their daughters are growing up to plan," he ruffled my hair as he passed me and went upstairs.

As soon as he was out of sight I punched the air and danced around, and I would have sang and shrieked with joy if he wasn't only upstairs.

***

I knocked on the door to the Stewart's house impatiently, about twenty minutes after my dad had driven away in the taxi. Damn girl, hurry up it's raining out here you know. I sheltered myself by pressing myself as close to the door as possible, and I had to smirk at what I would look like from the other side of the glass. I saw Miley come down the stairs and she came over to the door, smiling her big Miley-smile.

"Hey Lils," she said as she opened the door, stifling a giggle at how I was pressed against the glass.

"Hey lover," I grinned before pulling her into a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's got into you this morning,"

"My dad's left!" I beamed.

"You're kidding?! That's awesome," she said just as ecstatically, "So what we gonna do to celebrate?" she asked, pulling me in and closing the door behind me.

"Well I did have a few ideas," I said softly, placing my hands on her hips and nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm… sounds good," she mumbled.

"Not _that_ you dirty whore," I laughed playfully. I knew she'd have thought that.

"You're such a tease Lilly," she said, crossing her arms and pouting but I saw the smile in her eyes.

"Yeah and you love me anyways," I said pulling her into another kiss.

"That's true," she mumbled into the kiss.

"Girls, d'ya mind taking the love fest elsewhere?" Mr Stewart suddenly said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Mr S," I called to him before turning back to face my Miley. I still get excited thinking that – _my Miley_. "What ya wanna do Miles?"

"Um… well it's raining and I haven't been to your house in a while," she said, elongating the 'and' as she stroked my face.

***

I tapped my bedroom door back open with my foot while balancing the food I was carrying in my arms. I glanced up and saw Miley sit up suddenly and look extremely guilty – what's she hiding behind her back?

"You do realise that subtle really isn't your forte, don't you?" I said as I put the food on the desk before approaching her.

"What are you – I don't know what you… I… Yeah…What?" she stammered, shifting back on the bed and further hiding whatever it was she had.

"You know that 'no lies promise'… It's a two-way street honey," I smirked, trying to grab whatever it was behind her back but she moved too quickly. I tried again and she moved out the way once again. Fuck this. I grabbed her shoulders and straddled her. "Try and move now Miles. Now are you going to tell me what you're hiding or do I have to torture it out of you?" I said, raising my hands above her extremely ticklish stomach and wiggling my fingers.

"No no! Please don't tickle me- I'll tell you," she said quickly. That was too easy. "Just don't get mad at me okay… I moved your pillow to rest on and it fell open. I swear I was going to put it back but then I read a bit by accident then…curiosity ya know?" she babbled and pulled my journal from behind her back. Fuck she'd read that. I'm so embarrassed. And angry.

I snatched it from her grasp and began pacing the room. It was insanely personal. No one had ever seen it. And she'd read it.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to," she almost whispered. Then her voice grew more sure, "They're really good ya' know," I stopped pacing then.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah! Lilly, some are amazing! Better than what my dad writes and that's saying something!" she said excitedly, kneeling up on my bed.

"You're not just saying that to make me quit being mad at you?" I asked, reluctant to acknowledge what she was saying as truth, as I walked over to her.

"Of course not, Lilly. I'm telling you as your best friend, your girlfriend _and_ Hannah Montana – you write amazing songs!" She said, put her hands on my shoulders.

"But I don't like write them like on purpose… Its just when I'm in that mood…it just kinda happens. I never thought they were any good to anyone else… I just wrote them like I would in a diary; personal thoughts and feelings… for my benefit,"

"Lilly, listen to me: they're brilliant, you're brilliant," she grinned. I grinned back, sitting next to her. "I've gotta ask though,"

"Yeah?"

"Are they… are some… ya'know … about me?" she asked, suddenly becoming shy. I took her hand, interlacing our fingers.

"The majority are yeah… What can I say? You're on my mind a lot," I squeezed her hand and she smiled that amazing smile. "How much did you read?"

"Not a lot… I was just reading that 'Somebody's Me' before you came in. Is that one about me too? Because I love it… it's a shame you didn't finish it,"

I flicked through the notebook to find the one she meant. I wrote it about a month or so back but never finished it. And it most definitely was about Miley.

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's me_

_That Somebody's me_

_You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please_

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's me

"Yeah, it's about you…"

"It really is beautiful. Thank you," she said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"If I get kisses for unfinished ones…lets read the others," I laughed and she pretended to be offended. Then I was suddenly hit in the face by my pillow. Oh it is on now! I grabbed my other pillow and smashed it round her face. I stood to avoid her retaliation, my notebook sliding off my knee and onto the floor, open to a random page. I didn't care about picking it up right now; all I was trying to do was avoid Miley's attacks with my pillow.

"Hey, no fair," she whined as I dodged another attack by jumping back from the bed where she knelt. "Come closer and play nicely," she pouted, indicating with her finger for me to come forward.

"Okay okay, I'll come closer," I said making my way over, and received a pillow around my face. "Okay you're really in for it now," I said as I dived forward, my pillow raised above my head.

"Sweet Niblets!" she yelped as I pinned her down and repeatedly hit her with the pillow. She unexpectedly pulled on my leg and I slipped from my kneeling position to almost falling of the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted, hanging from the bed. Then she hit me with the pillow and it burst with feathers going everywhere. We both looked around at the feathers which floated around the room. I thought that only happened in the movies… guess not. Miley held up the pillowcase in her hand, seemingly confused. I laughed at her expression then at the feathers all around the room. That is gonna be a bitch to clean up. I turned my attention back to Miley who was laughing too. I saw the feathers collecting in her hair and I knelt up, and began picking them out.

Her breathing suddenly slowed as she stared into my eyes whilst I picked the feathers from where they rested in her brunette locks. It was then I realised how heavy I was breathing. I wasn't even paying attention to the feathers anymore; I just had my hand resting on the side of her face. I saw her lick her lips slowly and I grew conscious of her hands on my hips. I brushed my thumb across her bottom lip and looked into those darkened blue eyes and I realised mine must look the same. I watched as she stared back into my eyes, and then glanced at my mouth then back again. I slowly dipped my head towards her and kissed her. It was like an explosion of passion at the contact and I could no longer contain my want, my utter _need_ to have this girl. And I think she felt the same because she held tightly onto my neck and waist, as if to prevent me from pulling back. I wasn't planning on stopping though, and I lightly bit her bottom lip and she moaned. I felt myself grow hotter at her soft moaning. I put my hands on her ass and pulled her even deeper into the kiss.

"Fuck," she moaned and the burning sensation that filled my body, some places more than others, increased magnificently. Oh what that girl does to me when she cusses. I pulled on her shirt and she whipped it off. Now it was my time to cuss.

"Holy shit," I whispered, taking in Miley's amazing body. I'd seen her topless before and in bikini's and stuff but right now, in this moment, I was mesmerised. She smirked then continued kissing me ferociously. Whilst my hands held tightly onto the newly exposed flesh I realised that not enough of my flesh was on hers. I slid my hands to the bottom of my top and lifted it up, forgetting that we'd have to stop kissing for me to get it over my head, and hitting Miley under her chin.

"Fuck!" she said sitting up and holding her mouth, "You made me bite my fucking tongue," I knew she was in pain but I couldn't help but get even more aroused the more she swore.

"Sorry," I whipped the shirt off without damaging anything this time. I watched Miley's eye's grow wide as she stared at my chest. "Tongue not hurting anymore eh?" I smiled and she shook her head, not taking her eyes off of my black-bra clad breasts. She leant forwards and kissed my neck and worked her way down, with her hands staying on my breasts as she kissed my stomach.

"I love your stomach," she told me as she licked my skin. All I could do was nod as my hands gripped her hair while her tongue danced on my hot flesh and my back arched. Then I couldn't stand it any longer and I lifted her back to eye level and kissed her again, fuelled completely by my passion and lust for her. I needed her _right now_, no messing about beforehand – _now!_ She seemed to think the same as she threw me down and straddled me, not removing her lips from mine. Our kisses grew more frantic as we each tried to do each other's jeans.

Then the unexpected happened. _Really_ unexpected.

Miley screamed.

And not in the good way I was hoping to achieve but a painful scream.

She suddenly disappeared from her position on top of me.

"Get the fuck off her,"

Then my brain started working again and I saw what was happening.

**AN: The song was Enrique Iglesias (spelling?) Somebody's Me which I heard while writing and I thought _'yep that's perfect'_- hope you liked it. What will Lilly do now? What will happen to our Miley who is increasingly obsessed with Lilly's stomach? Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year or whatever holiday... Stay tuned x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's my second update of the night. Both chapters have been waiting a while to be uploaded. I start school again tomorrow and I have an exam Wednesday, then several near the end of the month so they'll be less time writing this than I'd like. I'll do my best of course :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Five**

_Then the unexpected happened. Really unexpected._

_Miley screamed._

_And not in the good way I was hoping to achieve but a painful scream._

_She suddenly disappeared from her position on top of me._

"_Get the fuck off her,"_

_Then my brain started working again and I saw what was happening. _

***

"Let go of her!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed and tried to pry my dad's hands off of Miley.

"Lillian!" He bellowed and pushed me away, and I fell to the ground. _Hard_.

"Lilly!" Miley almost screamed as my dad continued pulling on her hair to get her out of the room. her arms were outstretched and I reached for her. I pulled her to me in a hug, desperate to keep her close to me but my dad pulled again and Miley screamed.

"Fuck off dad! I love her, stop it!"

"Love? You don't even know what that is! Especially with a little _whore_ like this one here," he shouted, tossing Miley out of the room and into a heap on the floor, seemingly effortlessly. I charged past my dad to her side. Then my dad grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away and back into my room, closing the door. He must have been holding onto the handle because I couldn't get back out.

"What is your problem? I love your daughter and she loves me, why can't you-" Miley started but she was cut off by a loud smacking sound. No he fucking did not just hit her. I pulled as hard as I could on the door and it swung open. He was no longer holding the door; he was towering above Miley, his fist raised for another swing.

"No you fucking don't," I said as I dived forward and grasped his fist, trying to pin his arm behind his back. I was pretty strong but my dad was a hell of a lot stronger and shook me off.

"How dare you Lillian? How _dare_ you?!" He said, seething, his face livid as he turned back to face Miley, "Get the fuck out of my house right now, before I _really_ lose my temper," he announced.

"I'll go when _Lilly_ wants me to go," she stated. She received another hit which I was too slow to prevent. Her yelp of pain cut me like a knife.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." He said through bared teeth. Miley looked at me, and I mouthed for her to go. I couldn't have her hurt anymore. She seemed reluctant but as my dad raised a fist again, she scarpered down the stairs. I heard the slam of the front door.

"You bastard," I shouted, getting to my feet to run after Miley and away from this madman. But he pulled me back and shoved me against the wall. He got his face right in mine.

"You _disgust_ me," he spat into my face. I did the only thing I could think of and raised my knee quickly. It hit him hard and he keeled over. I pushed past and ran down the stairs and out of the door. Miley was most defiantly gone. It was then I realised that I didn't have a shirt on. The rain cascaded down and I pondered if Miley knew that she didn't have a shirt on either in her panic. That bastard was supposed to have fucking left! What the fuck was he doing back here? I turned and stormed upstairs, knowing that confronting my father was probably suicide but I needed to get some answers and basically tell him to fuck off.

I had a little speech prepared to say to him but once I reached the top of the stairs and saw the pieces of paper that were fluttering from my room, the speech disappeared from my mind. I slowly approached my doorway and saw the chaos in my bedroom. There were feathers everywhere but now they were joined by shredded paper. What the fuck? I walked further into my room and saw my dad pulling pages from my journal and tearing them into confetti. His back was turned to me so he didn't see as I came in. I grabbed a shirt that was closest to me and pulled it on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I asked rhetorically. He span around; his face almost purple with rage.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are _you_ doing?" He yelled, shaking the almost empty notebook at me, "This is a _sin_ Lillian! A sin! And you're my daughter- you should not be doing these things! You are such a disappointment,"

"Disappointment? Me?" I scoffed, "Look in the fucking mirror dad! You fucked off the day I was fucking _born_. So don't talk to me about disappointment!" I fell to the ground as his fist connected with my face. The pain blurred my vision and my face burned where he'd hit me. I stood, trying not to show him any weakness but the slight stumble I had when I stood wasn't very convincing. I felt disorientated from the blow. I could hardly think straight. I could see my dad practically daring me to say or do something that would initiate another punch. I looked at the devastation on the floor; feathers and paper and … blood. A few drops of blood were on the floor. I raised my hand to my face and flinched as my fingers touched the tender spot above my eye. Looking at my fingers I saw the blood. My blood.

I watched as a droplet of blood slid off of my finger and drop to the carpet, as if it were in slow motion. It landed on a piece of shredded paper. I saw that the paper contained only one word. It was written in bold from where I've gone over those three letters over and over again. I knew it was the title from the three underlines I'd put. I stared at those three letters and I knew exactly what to do.

Run.

***

It was still raining torrentially and I was drenched and confused and my head hurt so fucking much. I ran up the driveway and banged on the door. I saw the blood on the glass from where I'd wiped my hand across my forehead. Still bleeding. My hair was plastered across my face and my clothes were heavy with all the water. I didn't even notice when Mr Stewart opened the door, and so I flinched and jumped back when I felt his hands try and guide me inside.

"Oh Lilly," he sighed, seeing my panic. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Lilly. Come inside out of the rain,"

I could hardly hear him over the dull beating of my heart in my ears. I didn't move. I couldn't. He reached out again and this time I let him pull me inside and sit me down on the couch. I felt someone sit down next to me and I turned to look. It was Miley. Her lip was swollen and split but she seemed relatively unharmed…physically anyway. She didn't say anything and nor did I. She just watched me, as if to try and decipher what was going on in my head. She slowly lifted her hand to my face, lightly touching my cheek and I flinched back at the pain.

"Sorry," she whispered, her hand hovering in midair. She moved it towards me again, even slower and gently pushed my wet hair from my face, being careful not to touch the skin there.

"Oh god," she breathed, and pulled back. I saw the blood on her fingertips. My blood. It must have soaked into my hair. "Dad," she said, elongating the word in her worry. I watched as Mr Stewart hurried over. He took one look at me and dashed away again with a 'Sweet Niblets' much like his daughter said. Fuck it must be bad. My dad had hit me and I was still bleeding. The scene of him tearing Miley away replayed in my head and I looked up at Miley's worried face and saw her dishevelled hair from where my dad had pulled her. Her makeup was smeared and her mascara had run from the rain. I looked at her bust lip again; my dad's handiwork. He'd hurt her like I knew he would try and do. Although I never expected him to physically hit her. And I'd been unable to protect her. I'd failed to protect my Miley. My shame at my failure outweighed my anger at my father and I broke down completely.

Miley's arms wrapped round me, careful to avoid hurting me. My head rested against her chest where it had landed as I practically collapsed towards her. She said something to me, presumably trying to soothe my heavy sobbing, but I couldn't hear her. All I could see and hear was my dad hurting my Miley and me being unable to stop him.

***

After I regained some composure and Miley released me from her tight embrace, Mr Stewart had returned with a first aid kid and began patching me up. He wiped up all the dried blood and supposedly '_cleaned the wound'_ although it felt he was just burning a bigger one with that liquid stuff. Damn it stung! He put a huge bandage thingy on it, whist telling me it was the best he could do and that I should go to A&E to get stitches or something. He said all he'd managed to do was stop the bleeding.

So here I was, sat in Miley's dad's car whilst Miley drove me to A&E despite my protests. Mr Stewart had borrowed the neighbour's car to go to my house to stop my mom going inside once she returned from work. God only knows what my dad would do if she walked in. I can't be the reason she gets hurt again.

***

"May I ask how this happened?" asked the nurse person as she stitched me up. It was only a couple of stitches but it didn't ease my discomfort at being in a hospital. They always make me uneasy. I held tightly onto Miley's hand.

"As we told the receptionist; we were mugged earlier," I responded. I'd made Miley promise not to say anything and she'd reluctantly agreed.

"You girls a lucky you got off so lightly; two pretty young girls like yourself are easy targets for criminals ya 'know," she said as she finished with the last stitch. "So what did they hit you with to cause such a gash above your eye?"

"It was just a punch," I responded, "They didn't hit me with anything, just his fist,"

"Really? Hmmm… I can't think how a simple punch could cause such a wound," she said mainly to herself as she pulled her surgical gloves off, "Actually – was the attacker wearing a ring or anything?"

"Um… it looked like a sovereign ring, you know the ones?" I said, remembering the gold sovereign ring my dad always wore. 'Worth hundreds' apparently.

"Yeah that'll be what caused the cut," she said, picking up a penlight and began shining it at my eyes, "Now just follow the light."

After several minutes involving the penlight, she finally put it down, saying that I had the all clear and could go home.

***

"Lilly?"

I rolled over before I even realised I was in bed. How did I get here? I opened my eyes to see I was in Miley's bed and she was stood at the door. Worry was etched across her face, which had become bruised around her mouth. Her beautiful mouth was now black and blue. Thanks, dad!

"Yeah?" I replied groggily. She came and sat down on the side of the bed. I tried to sit up too but my head seemed too heavy to lift. Damn it!

"The police have just left," she said, avoiding eye contact with me. This time I _forced_ myself to sit up, despite the pain of my head protesting against the movement.

"What?!" I half-yelled. How could she involve the police in this after I told her not to tell anyone?

"Lilly, listen to me. I didn't call them – I knew you'd be upset so I was going to wait till you woke up. It was your mom who called them,"

"My mom?" My mom called the cops on my dad? She wouldn't.

"Yeah. My dad stopped her from going in the house and told her what happened," she responded, then quickly continued after seeing my panicked expression, "Not _everything_. Just that he'd gone mental and hit us both and that you'd gone to A&E. They went to the hospital but we'd already left and you had fallen asleep by the time they'd got here. She saw the stitches and said she had no other option than to call them. They've just took statements from all of us and they're gonna speak to you in the morning since you were sleeping,"

"What did you tell them?"

"I left out the um... undressing and stuff… and just said that he'd walked in on us while on your bed. They didn't ask for me to elaborate so I didn't… I didn't know if you'd want me to tell them or not,"

"Oh right, thanks," I suddenly felt very tired and overwhelmed and flopped back down. I instantly wish I hadn't moved so quickly because a sharp pain echoed around my head, emanating from the stitched flesh under the bandage. I put my hand to the aching and Miley leant across asking if I was okay. I'm grimacing in pain and clutching my head and yet she still asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, it just twinges a bit," I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked seeing the night sky out of the window.

"Dunno… round half-eleven I'd say,"

"You coming to bed? Oh shit- I didn't mean it like that… I just meant cause I'm in you're bed and it's late and-" Miley stopped my blabbering my putting her hand across my mouth.

"I know what you meant Lilly. And yeah I am," she said and stood. She shrugged off her dressing gown to reveal her 'Rock Star' pyjamas that had a rock and a star both wearing sunglasses and playing the guitar. She climbed in to the bed and flicked off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"Nice pyjamas Miles," I smiled.

"Thanks, yours aren't bad either," she chuckled. What? I felt what I was wearing and realised that someone had undressed me then put me in a tanktop and some pyjama shorts.

"Did you undress me?" I asked, turning to face her. Luckily I was on the right side of the bed so that I could lie sideways to face her and not lie on the painful side of my face.

"Well, it's not like we haven't seen each other's underwear before, is it? Plus, you would hardly be comfortable sleeping in jeans,"

"I suppose," I responded while trying to picture Miley undressing and redressing me whilst I was asleep. Dear me, she must have struggled. I smiled to myself. "Night then Miles,"

"Night Lilly," she said as she turned to face away from me, to lie on her left side. I slithered over and wrapped an arm over her waist and draped a leg over hers. I felt her shift back into my body then interlace our fingers with the hand I had wrapped around her. I melted into her touch and relished the feeling of our bodies connected together like two jigsaw pieces. It was with that image of a jigsaw that I realised something very simple: Miley completes me.

**AN: Naww sweet. Btw the Pj's I describe here and at any other times are set's from David & Goliath because I think they're awesome and fit the character's well.... at least in my head. And sorry for the whole Dad beating them up thingy but .... actually there isn't a specific reason... just wrote it and thought it sounded okay lol. Hope you like and stay tuned x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is only a little one sorry. It's a snow day meaning no school :) so I thought I'd at least give you a little something. I've also been busy playing in the snow at the young age of seventeen :D and I've built an _amazing_ snowman called Phil. I've put photo's on my flickr page, people search Me_2708 if you want to have a nosey :) Enjoy the latest installment x**

**Chapter Six**

"Miss Truscott, are you and Miss Stewart perhaps more than friends?"

"What? Why er… would you say that?" I laughed nervously but the two police officers sat opposite be didn't even crack a smile.

"From your father's questioning it seems that he believes that you and Miss Stewart were 'committing a sin' as he put it, but he would not disclose what exactly he meant be that. He told us that he would not bring his name 'into disgrace' by disclosing such information. And from Miss Stewart's body language and non-verbal actions in the giving of her statement it has led us to believe you may be affiliated with her in more than a friendly relationship," said the male cop sat directly opposite me. _Disclose? Affiliate_? Why do they have to use words like that? Can't they talk like normal people so I don't feel so nervous. They've figured it out… does my mother know?

"Miss Truscott?" asked the female cop, who was supposedly some super-intelligent psychiatrist thingy-mi-bob who is basically a human lie detector and can read body language. Invasion of privacy much?

"Sorry; went into my own world then," I smiled nervously. The 'human lie detector' began hurriedly typing on her laptop. Oh great – she'll be writing some crap about how my nervousness and crap is an indication that I wasn't breastfed as a child or something! "If I'm totally honest with you… yeah we are more than just friends. But no one knows and we'd prefer it to stay like that… at least for a little while longer," I said quietly.

"And your father walked in on you and Miss Stewart were…." He left the sentence unfinished.

"Just kissing," I answered hurriedly, not wanting to embarrass myself or Miley by _disclosing_ that we were moments away from – Lilly shut up and concentrate, "He was supposed to have left to go back to work, to go back home but he just walked in on us and I think he thought it was more than kissing from the way he reacted,"

"Your father claims he'd forgotten to pick up some things and had returned for them when he discovered you and Miss Stewart. How would you describe his actions, Miss Truscott?"

"Violent and aggressive obviously," I indicated to my forehead which had the huge square bandage on it, the dark bruising spreading across my face. "He went utterly ballistic saying that I _disgusted _him and that it was a sin and stuff. He'd pulled Miley away _by her hair_, and he'd thrown her to the floor several times and as you've seen, he hit her in the mouth; busting her lip,"

"Yes Miss Stewart gave pretty much the same description yet she says she did not witness him hitting you. How did that happen?"

"Well Miley ran out after I told her to. I then went to run off too but she was nowhere to be seen… and being angry with my dad I went back upstairs. He'd torn my journal up and said that I was his daughter and that I 'should not be doing these things' and that I was 'a disappointment'. I got mad and argued that _he_ was the disappointment after all these years. Then he hit me. At A&E the nurse said it will have been his ring which would have caused such a cut… my mom bought him that ring," my voice grew quiet at the end of that sentence.

"From what we've heard from Miss Stewart and her father, you're very protective of your mother. Yet these beatings and aggressive behaviours of your father's have been going on since the court ordered that ordered him to keep contact with you after the divorce. Why didn't you report this much earlier?"

"Well, like you said – I'm very protective of my mom. I know I was unplanned and unwanted and that my father – the only guy my mom's ever loved – left her because of me. I feel responsible for causing her pain and basically ruining her life. When she talks about before I was born, she seems so much happier. But now… I just want to make her happy, ya'know. And she didn't want to report my dad for two reasons; he threatened he would _find us _if we ever did, and she still loves him. I went along with it no matter how much I didn't like it, because I just wanted my mom to be happy. I know it wasn't the best idea but she seemed content with it. And at one point I liked my dad, idolised him maybe – I was young and just though my mom was being clumsy when she got bruised and stuff."

"I see. Has your dad ever hit you before now?"

"No. This is the first time. I've only ever known him hurt my mom,"

"It seems that that is why your mother has decided its time to come forward. My team and I will be doing the best we can to get some justice for you and your mother."

"Thank you," I smiled and saw the tears that we collecting in my eyes, threatening to fall, "Is that all? May I leave now?"

"Yes, Miss Truscott, that is all. We may come back for more questioning at a later date however,"

"No problem," I said shaking his outstretched hand.

***

I stood in my room that night and saw the utter destruction. Feathers were everywhere. My journal was shredded and tossed about the room. My blood was staining the carpet. And he must have really gone wild after I'd left because all my clothes were tossed about the room, my mirror was smashed and all my photo frames were broken. Glass shards littered the floor and I saw the photo of Miley, Oliver and me, torn up on the floor. I loved that picture. It was from when we got grouped up in drama class, the first week Miley had come to Seaview High. The week I realised I wanted her more than just a friend. And he'd torn that photo up. Bastard. This mess is going to take forever to clean up. I donned some trainers so I wouldn't stand on any glass and set about picking up the biggest glass shards. I'll just vacuum the little bits up.

***

"Can't you just... I dunno – stick 'em back together?"

"Miley, there's like a million pieces of paper here," I said holding up the plastic bag which held the remnants of my journal. "It's an impossible jigsaw,"

"It's just so sad because your lyrics were so good," she said as she tossed a broken photo frame into the bin.

"Thanks but it's a lost cause now,"

"But I never got to read them all… I wanted to know what you wrote about me," she smiled.

I smiled back at her, "I can always write more if you want,"

"Well yeah but I wanted to know what you put before we we're together,"

"I'll try and remember some for you," I chuckled at her pouting. "I think that's about all of the crap except the feathers over there but I can just vacuum them later. Thanks for helping Miles,"

"No problem, it was partially my fault – especially the feathers bit," she laughed.

"Yeah you owe me a new pillow – I had to sleep with just one last night. You know I like two!" I launched a balled up pair of socks at her.

"No need for that Miss Truscott," she said as she dived across to me, "I'm cutting you off now because of that," she said as she pinned me down.

"Cutting me off?"

"Yep – no more love for Lilly,"

I tried to reach up and capture her lips but she moved.

"You do realise that you'll be suffering too?"

"Oh crap, yeah," she realised, "Stuff that idea then," she grinned and leaned down and this time she allowed me to capture her lips with my own. "Ouch!" she pulled back.

"What?"

"My mouth is still a bit sore," she said, putting a hand to the bruised mouth. Great – not only had he pulled her off of me, pulled some of her hair out and hit her – he'd prevented me from kissing her! Just great. "How about you kiss it better?" she winked.

"Huh? I thought it hurt," I asked confused.

"Not _that_ much," she smirked, leaning back down.

**AN: What d'ya reckon then? FYI I have no idea what goes on with police questioning and stuff like that so I just make it up -hope it sounds realistic enough :) Stay tuned x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wehey I'm back in the HM sequel. Hope this lives up to expectations. And beware this chapter contains some serious lady-love so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy x**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up the next morning to my mother knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I shouted groggily towards the closed door. She came in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Lilly, I just got of the phone with the police. There's going to be a hearing tomorrow at 3 O'clock at City Hall," she paused as she watched my expression go from tired to fearful. "Honey, I know it's scary but if the hearing goes well it'll lead to a trial to put your father away for a very long time and he won't be able to hurt us anymore,"

"I know…" I muttered, avoiding eye contact with my mother and playing with the fabric of my duvet.

"Lilly, I thought you'd be happy about this," she said, taking my hand.

"I am but its just… I feel awful," I told her, still not looking at her, "You love him, I know you do and I feel like I've ruined that for you. And even though he's a bastard, he's still my dad and I'm sending him to prison just because I was too stupid to wait until I was sure he had left before I let hormones take the better of me," my voice broke at the final word and my mother pulled me into a tight hug. We never hugged; we didn't have that sort of mother-daughter relationship. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but neither of us particularly like each other – we're so different.

"Honey I might love your dad still but that doesn't justify _anything;_ it just shows how stupid _I_ am, not you. I should have reported him the first time he hit me and then all this wouldn't have happened so if anyone should feel awful, it certainly isn't you," she said holding me tightly as tears slowly ran down my cheeks. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes and I looked back into her green eyes, as she gently wiped my tears.

"And you know I'm not exactly 'yay-gay' or anything but if this is what you want then I'll support you. You're my daughter and I love you, and if you think Miley is the right decision for you then I believe you," she smiled softly and I saw the water glossing her eyes.

I pulled her back into a hug, "Thank you," I managed to choke out around the lump in my throat. It meant so much for me to have at least one supporting parent.

"Okay then," She said pulling away, obviously feeling a little overwhelmed with the whole 'touchy-feely' stuff, "I've gotta go to work now,"

"You're still going? Even after all this crap with the police… Isn't Julie married to someone in the Police? You'll be the gossip of the week,"

"Lilly, if I didn't go in they'd only gossip more and that's even worse; when it's done behind your back. I'm going into town afterwards to pick up a few things, do you need anything?"

"No, thanks though," I smiled. And with that she left, closing the door behind her. She probably expected that I'd be my typical lazy self and go back to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to get so sleep again now. May as well do something productive, I thought as I clambered out of bed and started picking up the carrier bags of feathers and paper and broken things.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I tried to carry one too many bags and the one balanced on top fell to the ground, its contents spilling across the floor. "You're fucking kidding me – they took ages to pick up! Ugh!" I muttered to the powers that be, fuming as I carried the remaining bags down to the bin outside before trudging back upstairs to clean up the mess.

I knelt to the ground and started picking up the pieces of paper scattered across my carpet. I picked up a piece of paper which had a whole line of lyrics on it 'Why do I just lie awake and think of you?' Another Miley inspired song. I smiled to myself before picking up more paper then stopping again when I found the next line of the song on two pieces of paper that we're next to each other on the carpet: 'I need some sleep'. Maybe piecing them back together wasn't as much of an impossible jigsaw as I originally thought. I grabbed some sellotape and stuck the pieces together before setting them aside from the rest of the pile. I emptied the entire bag on to the carpet and began rifting through the confetti, trying to piece together lyrics. Sometimes I read a line or sometimes even a few words and it jogged my memory and I jotted down what I could remember on a post-it note and placing it next to the other papers which I'd began sticking back together.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, knelt over the bits of paper but I knew that I couldn't do it much longer as my legs had pretty much died and my back ached from hunching over. I heard a knock at the door downstairs and it was as good a reason as any to stretch my dying legs. Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done as my legs were indeed numb and I fell backwards onto my bed.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself before shouting to whoever was at the door, "I'll be down in a second." I practically threw myself from the bed to the door, grabbing the frame for support so I didn't fall again. Oh god, here come the pins and needles. My legs wobbled beneath me as I painfully placed one foot in front of the other as I tried to descend the stairs.

"Lilly? What the hell?"

I looked up from my almost crawling position on the stairs to see Miley stood a few steps down from me with a huge grin on her face.

"Ugh! Here I am in pain and struggling to walk and you're just laughing at my suffering," I said as I sat on the step trying to rub the pins and needles away that were causing me to grimace.

"Sorry," she said, still smiling and sat next to me on the step. "What's up with your legs?"

"They died and now pins and needles," I muttered through my teeth, the pain not seeming to cease.

"Oh god, no!" Miley mocked screamed, covering her nose.

"Oh shush, you," I said slapping her arm, "We aren't on a plane this time – your nose is safe from being catapulted into dinner trays,"

"You're supposed to walk around to get rid of pins and needles, Lilly," she told me matter-of-factly.

"Easier said than done, Miley. I almost threw myself down these steps trying to answer the door and you walked in anyway. You could have done that in the first place like ususal and saved me the trouble, you know you can just walk in," I told her.

"Sorry, I just thought you might have been asleep, I didn't want to walk in if you were still in bed,"

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Now can you help me up, I think they've gone enough for me to walk now,"

She stood and offered out her hands. I took them and noticed that she held a small bag in her left hand.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding towards the bag.

"Present," she smiled.

"Oooh, for me? Gimme gimmie," I grinned.

"You're so impatient sometimes Lilly," she laughed and walked off into my room, leaving me on the stairs.

"Hey," I complained as I tried to race after her but my feet we're still half dead, but with each step it got easier to walk without pain. Walking back into my room I found Miley crouched looking at the sellotaped songs. "I've only managed to find one whole one," I told her and saw that that was the one she was reading.

"Lilly, this is amazing," she said standing and walking over to me, "Do you have the music for this?"

"Only in my head, Miles," I told her and she looked disappointed.

"I really love it. I wish I could hear it," she said sitting on the bed, "Can you sing it for me?"

"Pfft," I laughed, "Me? Sing? Do you not recall what happened when I tried to take on Amber and Ashley at Karaoke? I'm an awful singer, Miley,"

"Lilly, you are not an awful singer. Sure we changed you're voice on that CD for your mom but that was ages ago – the voice gets better with age. Try it,"

"Are you joking? The only time I sing is in the shower or when I'm at one of your concerts because I know everyone else will drown out my voice,"

"Lilly this is_ me_. Whether you can sing or not is not a reason to refuse to sing. You know I wont take no for an answer," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh okay fine, but don't look at me or you'll put me off," I said giving in. I took the song off of her and she turned away from me. I took a deep breath as I looked over the words to remind myself. "Okay, here goes," I breathed.

"Why do I just lie awake and think of you?  
I need some sleep.  
Tomorrow I have things to do.  
Every time I close my eyes I see your face  
so I try to read but all I do is lose my place.

Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time.

I just had to call you up and say hello.  
I know its 3 am.  
And I saw you awhile ago.  
But I still had this aching pain to hear your voice  
to know your there  
I don't seem to have any choice.

Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time.

Oh yeah.  
I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up.  
I feel so lonely by myself.  
Is this the way it feels when you're in love?  
Or is this something else?  
Yeah.

Yeeah.

Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time.

Oooh yeah  
But I do all the time I want you all the time.  
Am I obsessed with you?"

I exhaled deeply as I finished the song. I really had to sort out how to breathe while singing; Miley makes it look easier than it actually is.

"Wow," she said turning back to face me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I that bad?" I asked as I saw the tears brimming her blue eyes.

"No don't be daft. That was beautiful Lilly," she said wiping her eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"Guess you noticed it was another one about you then," I smiled into her neck. I felt her nod against my shoulder and my smiled grew wider. I felt her kiss my shoulder before pulling back.

"You are amazing Lilly. I can't believe you've never shown me these before," she said indicating to the papers on the floor.

"I think it would have made it a little too obvious that I was in love with you," I grinned.

"Lilly, can I ask you something?" she said softly, holding the song 'Obsessed' tightly in her hands.

"Sure,"

"Can I have this? I mean, can Hannah have this? I'll pay you for it obviously. You could be like an official song writer for Hannah,"

"Miles, you're not only my best friend but my girlfriend as well, I'm hardly going to take money off you for something I wrote months ago,"

"So does that mean I can have it?"

"Of course you can, I wrote it for you didn't I?"

"Oh thank you Lilly," she exclaimed pulling me into another tight embrace. "I feel bad for taking it without giving you any money for it though,"

"Miley like I said before, you're my girlfriend and I don't want your _money_ as payment," I teased. She caught on to what I was saying and pulled out of the hug to kiss me.

"Um Lilly," she said against my lips.

"Mmm?" I said, reluctantly removing my lips from hers.

"When you got up this morning… did you erm… brush your teeth?" she said, almost laughing. And I pulled back quickly, covering my mouth.

"Shit,"

"Not quite," she laughed and I slapped her arm.

"Don't laugh or I'll breathe on you," I threatened. She fell backwards on the bed her arms covering her face all the while grinning widely.

"Oh please no, no! Not the face!" She yelled out and I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet down or no song for you," I told her and she silenced her laughter. I kissed my hand over her mouth before jumping up off of the bed and heading towards my bathroom. I brushed my teeth several times much to the amusement of Miley who was sprawled across my bed, watching me through the open door. Hmmm… may as well shower while I'm in here, I thought as I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and set it on the radiator to warm. I walked over to the door to tell Miley that I was gonna shower but she spoke up before me.

"Nice pajamas Lil," she laughed. I looked down to examine my pajamas and initially thought she was laughing at the fork and the spoon which were holding hands and the phrase which said 'Spooning leads to forking', then I noticed the huge wet patch on both the top and the bottoms, mainly in a rather embarrassing area.

"You are so immature sometimes," I told her although I knew the grin on my face told her that I found it funny too.

"Y'know," she continued, "you'll catch your death in those wet clothes." She laughed again. Okay then smartarse; let's see what comment you've got for this then.

"Y'know what? You're right," I said simply, and pulled off my pajama top revealing to her that I wasn't wearing a bra. I turned to go into the bathroom ever so slowly, all the while pulling at the drawstring on the pajama bottoms which fell to the ground in a heap. I smirked to myself; the image of Miley's shocked face still in my mind. I stepped out of the bottoms and went to turn the shower on. Just as I was about to turn the knob for the hot water, Miley's body crashed into mine.

"Ooofft," I exclaimed as the force of her body pushed me against the bathroom wall. I hardly had time to compose myself as Miley's mouth latched on to mine, her tongue instantly battling for dominance. Miley's hands were cold as she pressed them against my naked breasts and I took a sharp intake of breath at the cool contact. But as soon as she began working her hands on my breasts, their coldness suddenly didn't matter to me as she awoke feelings in me that I knew needed satiating as soon as possible, and with that realization I span us around so that she was pressed against the wall. I took both her hands and pressed them against the cool tile above her head, holding them there as I kissed her ferociously. She moaned into my mouth and excitement filled my body. I removed my hands from her wrists and pulled at her shirt which she whipped off quickly to reveal her red bra, the one I'd drooled over just about a month ago in her Aunt Ruby's house back in Crowley Corners. The memory was dismissed suddenly as Miley whipped her bra off as well, tossing it across the bathroom. I think I almost fainted at the sensation of our naked chests brushing against each other as Miley continued her onslaught on my mouth.

"Fuck," Miley breathed. I never thought cussing could sound so fucking hot until I met this girl. Miley's leg wrapped around mine and that's when I realized that I was stood here in just my boy-shorts and Miley still had jeans on and Lilly doesn't likey. I removed my hands from where they were in her hair to unbutton her jeans and Miley moaned into my mouth, the vibration against my tongue sending shivers down my whole body. I needed this girl right now but I certainly wasn't planning on doing it on the bathroom floor.

"C'mon you," I breathed between kisses, taking her by the waistband of her jeans and pulling her towards my bed, trying to keep my mouth on hers the whole way. We pretty much managed and tumbled onto my bed, Miley shuffling quickly out of those darn jeans. Just as Miley's hands found my body again I realized something and darted quickly towards the door.

"Hey," Miley complained as she saw me head towards the door. I turned to look at her as I closed the door and heaved my dresser in front of it.

"No surprises," I told her, satisfied that no one could get through the door this time.

"No surprises," she echoed, watching my every move intensely as I walked towards her. I knelt at the base of the bed and took her face in my hands, pushing her hair back gently.

"You are so beautiful," I told her simply as I admired the blue-eyed beauty before me.

"And _you_talk too much," she said huskily before pulling me onto the bed and straddling me. I giggled happily but the humor in my mood quickly disappeared with Miley's ever darkening eyes. Her face got closer and she kissed my lips quickly before moving to kiss my neck. I felt her nibble slightly at the flesh there, marking me, and a moan escaped my lips. I ran my hands up and down her back and then gripped at the bare flesh as Miley's hot tongue swept across my breasts and a louder moan escaped my lips. Her mouth stayed latched upon my breasts while a lone hand walked its fingers down my stomach before resting at the apex of my legs, and I gasped as I felt Miley slowly edging her fingers closer, teasing me.

"Miley," I moaned and I felt her grin against my chest before she plunged her fingers deep inside me core. I yelled out, screaming not in pain but in an intense pleasure and euphoria which filled my entire being, a feeling I'd never experience and one which I wanted to, again and again and again. Miley thrusted in and out of me and I felt my hips instinctively grind against her hand, my back arching unconsciously as loud moans escaped my lips. It wasn't long before Miley's ministrations sent me hurtling over the edge as I climaxed screaming her name.

"Oh. My. God," I panted as Miley laid next to me, her head resting on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "That. Was. Wow," I told her, unable to come up with a reasonably grammatically correct response to get across how I was feeling. She didn't say anything but I could tell she was grinning smugly and she ran her fingers across my stomach, tracing her name across it. I smiled contently as I tried to regain control of my diaphragm. This girl certainly had a fetish for my stomach, I realized as I watched her yet again sign her name across my burning flesh.

"You seem 'experienced' in a certain department, Miss Stewart," I said breaking the silence as I stroked her hair, "Something you not telling me?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," she teased and I propped myself up with an elbow to look at her smug face.

"Really? You think you're magic, do ya?" I questioned with a smile tugging at my lips because she certainly bloody well was magic.

"I don't think; I _know_," she responded simply, stressing the word as her fingers continued to dance across my stomach.

"Oh? And how may I ask do you know that?" I smiled, teasingly.

"I think the 'Oh God! Oh God! Miley! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Miley! Oh God! Miley! Mileyyyyyyy!' kinda gives it away," she grinned, closing her eyes as she mimicked my voice.

"I do _not_ sound like that," I retorted, feeling my cheeks flush slightly.

"You're right. _You_ were louder," she smirked.

"I bet you're even louder," I told her before running a hand up her thigh. That shut her up – well not technically since I got a pretty good moan from my actions. "See?" I asked rhetorically before easing a finger into her.

"Fuck, yes!" she screamed, utter euphoria across her face and I hadn't even started yet. This girl had no idea who she was messing with; I smirked to myself as I watched my girlfriend contort in pleasure beneath me.

***

What seemed like several days of pleasure were in fact only hours and yet I felt as spent as if it were a year. Trying to prove to Miley she was louder and her trying to prove me wrong had certainly taken a lot of energy. But I am victorious! She practically sang an operatic crescendo that last time; I'm surprised she didn't shatter glass.

I watched Miley sleeping contently beside me for a little while then decided to get up. I carefully rolled out of the bed, trying not to disturb the Sleeping Beauty. Not five weeks ago I would never have imagined that this particular dream would come true. I could die happy right now.

I smiled to myself as I donned a pair of sweatpants that were on the back of my computer chair and a tank top which was on the floor near the window. I hoped the neighbors didn't see me; the bed was hidden from view of the window by the wall of my closet but I certainly wasn't when I walked topless to pick up the tank top. Oh well, what's done is done.

I padded softly into the bathroom and turned on the shower which I was planning on having before Miley jumped me. I smiled as I saw our discarded clothes on the tiles. I went over to the mirror as I waited for the water to heat up. Miley's red bra hung from the corner of my mirror and I had to stifle a giggle. Looking at my reflection I saw my swollen lips and took in the nail scratches and several love bites, one of which marked my left breast and two marked my stomach. I smiled as I touched the tender marks, that girl certainly did have a stomach fetish. I smoothed my ruffled hair before turning to climb into the hot shower.

"Lilly?" I heard from the other room.

"In here," I shouted in her direction, now wishing I'd stayed in there; her voice sounded so insecure as if I'd run off or something. I pulled off that tank top and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing.

I heard Miley's slow and heavy footfalls enter the bathroom and I turned to look at her. She'd pulled her jeans back on but that was all and she rested against the door frame with one elbow and scratched her head as she yawned. The poor girl looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. My scratches adorned her body as well as my love bites although there weren't quite as many as were on me. I smirked as I saw the bite on her collar bone – that was gonna to be a bitch to cover up. My heart swelled at the simple sight of her.

"Y'know Miles, sex hair is very becoming of you," I said as I pulled of the sweatpants and jumped in the shower, "Care to join me?"

I watched as a still half asleep Miley looked at her reflection and almost shrieked when she saw how her hair was stood up at the back and how her makeup and smudged.

"Oh God, I look hideous," she exclaimed, trying to fix her hair.

"Miley, you look gorgeous," I told her honestly because she did, she always did, "Now get in here before the water gets cold," She turned to look at me in the shower and I saw her cheeks flush red. Oh my Miley, what are you thinking? She pulled off her jeans and underwear then hopped into the shower next to me.

"You'll freeze stood there," I told her and pulled her closer so that we were both under the stream of water. She hardly moved, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Miley Stewart, don't tell me you of all people are self-conscious?"

"Maybe," she said shyly. I put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me.

"You do remember that we just had sex - several times, I might add – and yet you choose now to be self-conscious?"

"Sorry," she said, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Miley what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I... when... It's just that…" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "When I woke up and you weren't next to me… I thought that maybe you were done with me…"

"Done with you?" I repeated, perplexed.

"Yeah… like you'd gotten me out of your system or something,"

"Oh Miley," I said softly as I pulled her into a tight, and rather wet hug. "I'll promise you this; I will _never_ be 'done with you' nor will I _ever_get you out of my system. I love you, Miley,"

"I love you too, Lilly," she said, squeezing her arms tighter around me. "So _fucking_ much," I heard her say quieter than a whisper but as powerful as if she'd bellowed it from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

**AN: Hey, so if you don't recognise that the song was Miley Cyrus' Obessed then shame on you! Go forth and educate yourself before calling yourself a true fan ;P Anyway, so Lilly and Miley finally 'hmm-hmmed' and I hope it didn't sound awkward, I'm still getting used to writing like that. Oh and FYI it won't be often, if ever, I write the word 'nipple' lol, sorry I don't know what it is but the word just seems pretty silly to me; I mean you get 'breast' which sounds all propper and formal then you get 'nipple' which sounds immature and laughable. Sorry rant over. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned x**

**Oh btw, I haven't forgotten about the little present Miley brought Lilly, it's just the whole 'one thing led to another' cliche got in the way :) X**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This isn't very long and is more of a filler chapter. The previous chapter got a review from dekutree64 and I thought I'd answer you're question: Yes, Lilly did splash herself with water whilst brushing her teeth, sorry that was unclear, and sorry about the lack of Miley's multiple orgasms, I'll remedy that in the future ;) Anyways, enjoy x**

**Chapter Eight**

"Lilly, I'm home – oh hello dear," my mother said, spotting Miley sitting cross-legged on my bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hi," came Miley's smiling reply.

"Lilly, uh-" continued my mother but obviously had forgotten what she was going to say. Her eyes flicked from Miley to me as I sat on the floor, towel drying my wet hair.

"Beach," I said simply, indicating to my dripping hair.

"Huh?" my mother responded, obviously not clicking onto what I was telling her.

"We went to the beach. That's why our hair's wet," I told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right. Did you have fun girls?" she asked, directing the question at Miley who flushed beet red and stumbled over her words.

"Uh- I- yeah… beach… The beach was fun," she stammered before breaking into a short burst of nervous laughter as she tried to get back into reading the magazine in front of her. Well done, Miles, not suspicious in the slightest.

"Good…" my mom responded, frowning at the red-faced girl before raising an eyebrow at me. I tried as hard as I could to stop my cheeks flushing as she stared at me. "Anyway, I came up to ask what you wanted for dinner. We can order take out, if you want? Chinese?"

"Ooh please," I grinned, my stomach rumbling just at the thought.

"Is Miley staying for dinner?" she asked, directing the question at me seeing as Miley made a bollocks of the last question she was asked. I looked at Miley who simply stared me in the eyes, her cheeks still hot. I stifled a giggle at the desperation on her face; she really didn't want to stay when my mother was here, I could tell that much.

"I don't think so," I said before continuing, "Didn't you say your dad was making cat-fish stew or something?" I asked her, almost vomiting at the idea of her father's favourite dish.

"Y-yeah, he is," she responded as she jumped to her feet, tying her damp hair into a quick ponytail, "I uh better get back… don't –don't wanna miss out on the e-eyeballs,"

"Gross," I gagged and shivered to try and rid the image from my mind. "I'll walk you down in a second, let me just finish drying my hair," I told her.

"I'll just order the usual, shall I?" My mother asked and I nodded vigorously before she turned and closed the door behind her.

"Smooth Miley," I said as soon as my mother was out of earshot, "Could you make it any more obvious?"

"Sorry. It's not like I've had practice in these sorts of situations. Oh god, I'm never going to be able to talk to your mother like a normal human being again!" She exclaimed, slumping back onto the bed.

"Hey, don't be daft. Hannah is an actress – so _act_ as if nothing happened when you're around my mom. She's hardly a gay rights petitioner; she doesn't need the thought of her daughter getting it on with her best friend,"

"'Getting it on'," she repeated, smirking, "Lilly Truscott ladies and gentlemen, ever the wordsmith,"

"Hey!" I protested, "No song for you," I threatened light-heartedly.

"Oh that reminds me," she said rooting around on the bed.

"What?"

"Hang on," she said as she dug her hand down the gap between my bed and the wall, "Found it," She held up the bag she'd been holding when she first came round.

"My present," I exclaimed excitedly, jumping up to go sit next to her on the bed.

"Yep," she said as she handed it over. "I felt guilt that it was partially my fault that your old one got ruined. So when I saw this, I just had to buy you it,"

I ripped open the bag and found the most gorgeous journal I'd ever seen. The purple floral journal was actually quite heavy from the thick parchment like paper and it even had little cords to tie it shut. I caressed the book, feeling the tiny ridges of the cover, tracing the different shades of purple on the floral pattern.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back," Miley said sadly, misjudging my speechlessness as dislike.

"Miley, I love it," I told her taking her hand, "I love _you_," I added, looking into her ocean eyes.

"Good," she said smugly before chastely kissing my lips and standing, "I think I better get going before your mom thinks that I _am_ staying for dinner,"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at her, placing the journal on my bedside table before taking her hand in mine and leading her downstairs. "Mom, Miley's going now," I shouted as we passed the kitchen where my mom was taking plates out of the cupboard. It's a take out – that means you don't have to bother with plates… ugh mothers.

"See you, Miley," she yelled back, not turning around.

"B-bye," Miley responded, her cheeks turning red and my mom wasn't even looking at her.

"Get a grip girl," I whispered to her, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry. So I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" I asked her, frowning.

"Your dad's hearing. Tomorrow at City Hall,"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," I told her before nodding, "Yeah I'll see you then,"

I watched as Miley glanced over my shoulder towards the kitchen before leaning in for a goodbye kiss. I melted into the touch and almost got carried away but Miley pulled back before I completely lost control.

"Bye," she said softly, smiling.

"Bye," I echoed just as softly, watching her as she walked away from my house and out of view.

"Lilly?" my mom asked from the kitchen. I turned and went to sit down at the breakfast table. "Is Miley all right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"She seemed a little… I don't know – _off_, for some reason,"

"I didn't notice," I responded, my voice steadier than I thought it would be. Maybe I should be an actress.

"Hmm… maybe it was just me then," she said more to herself than to me. I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped up to collect the Chinese food.

***

"Mom! I have _nothing_ to wear!" I shouted out the next day. What do you wear to a court hearing anyway? What even happens in a court hearing?

"What about that cute waistcoat jacket you got last year?" she yelled from the other room.

"Yeah I thought that, but what do I wear with it? I can't exactly wear my board shorts into a court room!"

"Haven't you got some dressy pants at all?" she shouted almost rhetorically, obviously getting annoyed at how unprepared I was. This is another difference between me and my mother; I had pretty much one style of clothes and not a closet full of different outfits for every occasion. My mom bought pretty much everything under the sun saying 'I'm sure I'll find somewhere to wear it', and so no matter what happened she was pretty much prepared in the clothing department.

"Can't I borrow something off of you?" I asked, already knowing the answer but it was worth a shot.

"No, I've told you before I don't like you borrowing my clothes. Can't you borrow something of Miley?"

"I'll give her a call," I said, knowing that if I didn't I'd turn up to court just wearing this waistcoat. I grabbed my cell and pressed one on speed-dial.

"Hey Lils," said the voice on the end of the line.

"Miley, severe clothing crisis! I have nothing to wear today!" I exclaimed down the phone.

"What about that cute waistcoat you got last year?" she responded. Were my mom and Miley working together to get me to wear this waistcoat or something?

"I've got that but I don't have anything to wear with it – that's the problem. There is _nothing_ in my closet that will go with it,"

"Hang on, I'll be there in ten," she said before hanging up.

Within ten minutes, Miley was knocking on my front door. I stood at the top of the stairs and shouted for her to come in, much to the dislike of my mother who claimed to be having a headache.

Miley avoided all eye contact with my mom as they passed each other on the stairs, and she rushed into my room, placing the arm full clothes she'd been carrying on my bed.

"Wow," I said as I took in what Miley was wearing, "You look amazing,"

"Thanks, now let's see if we can do the same for you because I think you might get a few funny looks if you go in like that," she smiled, looking me up and down as I only wore the waistcoat and my underwear.

"Can't I just have your outfit?" I asked, only half-joking. She really did look amazing with the denim effect blazer with the sleeves rolled up, the bright but not too bright pink shirt beneath and she wore high waisted floral shorts which showed off her long legs without showing too much skin.

"Come on, try this on," she said tossing me something.

Half an hour and many outfits later we finally settled on one, without the use of the waistcoat. I looked at me reflection in the full length mirror and took in how the simple white shirt and black blazer combo worked. The pink cuffs on the blazer, rolled up like Miley's, was used as the base colour for accessories and of course, shoes. The pants problem was solved with simple black tailored trousers with a thin pink belt. Miley could work wonders with clothes.

"Miley, your dad's here. He says he's going to take us all to the hearing in his car. Come on," my mom said as she came up the stairs then poked her head around the door, "Oh Lilly, you look lovely," she smiled, "Well done," she said to Miley.

"Hey, I chose the shoes!" I added, desperate to get at least a little credit.

Eventually, after my mom forgetting her handbag, we were all sat in Mr Stewart's car. He was driving and my mom sat in the driver's passenger seat while Miley and I sat in the back.

"What even happens at a court hearing? Will I have to stand in one of those box things and swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth? Will there be a judge?" I said quickly, rattling off questions as the nerves began to set in. Miley placed a hand on my knee trying to comfort me.

"Lilly, calm down, I'm sure our solicitor will tell us everything we need to know when we get there," my mom said from the front seat.

"Solicitor? I didn't even know we had a solicitor?!" I protested, getting anxious.

"Lilly. Lilly, it's going to be fine. We'll go in, do our bit and we'll be on are way back home," Miley said reassuringly, gently squeezing my knee. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and directed my thoughts on anything but the hearing to stop my panic building up again. I intertwined my fingers with Miley's and that simple action made me feel much more at ease. I just hoped she was right and that it would all be fine.

**AN: I haven't the foggiest about things to do with court whatsoever so I'm trying to work around those sections so I don't loose any realism. Although if I ever write something that sounds ridiculous and is completely wrong about anything to do with the court thing then I apologise :) Oh and sorry about the lengthy description of the outfits but I'm a girl so what can I say :D Stay tuned x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it's another short one another filler one but it's needed for later on. I decided that I'd start this chapter _after _the hearing because I haven't a bloody clue what it would be like and this way I get to keep some kind of realism. Hope you aren't too disappointed in me missing that section out but it seemed the more logical choice to me. Anyway, enjoy x**

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh. My. God," I hyperventilated once I got outside, collapsing onto the steps of city hall.

"Lilly, its okay," Miley told me, sitting beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"It's not alright. I'm about to send my dad to prison for a _very_long time – didn't you hear what they said in that hearing? Possibly ten years for domestic violence, GBH, child abuse, violence towards a minor, anti-social behaviour… need I go on?"

"Yeah I heard, I was in there with you. He's the one who pleaded 'not guilty' despite the tonnes of evidence against him which has made it worse for him,"

"Yeah well it's my fault he's been reported. He's my dad Miley, I can't just forget that as I tell them to throw away the bloody key" I said, trying to stop myself from breaking down.

"Lilly. This man might be your dad but all those things you just said, the GBH and everything, he did them and he doesn't regret them,"

"I know but-"

"No, no buts' Lilly," she interrupted, "I understand that he's still your father in spite of all the crap he's done but Lilly look at me. Look at me," she said, taking my chin so that I did look at her, "Really _look_ at me. Beneath the concealer and tonnes of foundation is a big yellow bruise that your dad made. It doesn't hurt any more but it doesn't mean it isn't there. Look at yourself; you had to have stitches Lilly, _stitches_!"

"Miley, I know-" I started but she cut me off again.

"Do you Lilly? Because it seems to me you want to let him off lightly; despite him hitting your girlfriend – _several_ times. I would have thought anyone would want to bring justice to the guy who did that but the fact that you seem so laid-back about his punishment _hurts,_ Lilly; it makes me feel like you don't care enough about me,"

"Miley, of course I care about you. But you have to understand that I used to look up to him, I wanted to him be proud of me. Sure my mom 'fell down' a lot but I was too young to understand that. I can't erase all that time that I loved my dad. I've told you before; once you love someone, it's hard to forget them because it's like their tattooed on your heart forever. You insinuate that I care more for my dad than for you because that simply isn't true. I love you Miley," I couldn't help it anymore and the tears streamed down my face.

"Look, I'm sorry Lilly. But this guy is a criminal whether he's your dad or not,"

"I know. I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean for you to think I didn't care for you. You know I do though, right? So much!"

"Yeah I know," she smiled and I snuggled into her embrace as we waited for my mom and Mr Stewart to finish talking to the solicitor I didn't know we had. "So, are you going to be able to send your dad to prison?

"I might not like it particularly, but I'm going to make sure he does," I told her, "No one hits my girlfriend and gets away with it,"

***

"Lilly, what are you writing?" my mom asked from the front seat of the car. I had my knees up and was scribbling on a paper napkin with my eyeliner.

"Nothing," I muttered, not wanting to be disturbed or I'd forget what I was trying to write down. Miley obviously knew not to say anything to distract me as she settled for reading over my shoulder.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And now its like you don't even care anymore _

_And now I've tried hard to make it  
I just wanted to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Now I'm turning my back  
I can't believe how hard it is just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect'

_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
That you can't be perfect  
Now it's too late and  
And we can't go back  
You're never sorry  
and certainly not perfect_

I underlined the word 'perfect' three times before putting my eyeliner away, knowing I'd probably have to buy a new one now after using most of it on writing.

"Lilly, that's that's wow," Miley said as she finished reading just seconds after I finished writing. "How do you come up with such stuff off of the top of your head?"

"Come up with what?" asked Mr Stewart and my mom at the same time.

"I told you that Lilly wrote songs, dad," Miley responded.

"Yeah, Miles showed me that one you gave her. You ain't half got a talent there bud," smiled Mr Stewart in the wind mirror at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Me and Miles were talking last night and we were hoping you'd get with our team – our writing team that is. Ya see, Hannah's a little stuck for songs lately – mainly my fault coz I'm having a little writers block and Miley's–"

"Shocking," Miley scoffed, interrupting her dad, "I've really gotta be in the moment to right songs ya 'know? But you – you are amazing; you just seem to pluck lyrics out of the air and straight onto the paper,"

"It'll be a paid position of course, we wouldn't ask for you to work for us without you getting anything for it. So what d'ya say Lilly-Ray?"

"Uh..." I hesitated; too much was going on right now for me to think about a job.

"Dad, give her some time to think. We've just thrown this opportunity at her, we cant expect an immediate answer," she told him before turning her attention to me, "Just promise me you'll think about it, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it," I smiled, knowing how happy I'd made my girl with so few words.

"Eeep," Miley squeaked before pulling me into an awkward hug due to the restraining seatbelts. I sighed deeply into her embrace and I felt her softly kiss my shoulder and I smiled contently, my eyes closed.

"Songs?" asked my mom, perplexed.

**AN: Our dear Lilly certainly does have a talent: her song was 'Perfect' by Simple Plan which I was listening to just before I wrote this chapter and it seemed pretty much perfect (Geddit?) but I changed the odd bit so it related to Lilly a bit more. I'm gonna try and make the next one longer if I can. Stay tuned x**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Told you I was making it longer, it's not brilliantly long but still - I did try. There might be the occassional use of lyrics as lines in the story like the 'love drunk' bit but that's because I have my iPod on shuffle while writing and music is a big influence in my life. Btw the Love drunk bit is a reference to Boys Like Girls - Love Drunk. Good song :) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, I stretched as I came round from what had been a lovely, dreamless sleep. Yawning, I saw that it was 10:45… hmm pretty early for me during the school holidays. Oh crap, school started up again next week. It's gone way too quickly. Think happy thoughts Lilly, happy thoughts.

I rubbed sleep from my eyes as I swung my legs out of the bed, cursing the cold air that met my lovely bed-temperature skin. Groaning, I shrugged on my dressing gown and headed downstairs. I stopped midway, noticing my mother's bedroom door was still closed. She was never still in bed at this hour!? I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, yep there she was, still curled up in bed.

"Mom?" I whispered into the dark room. She didn't respond but I heard her try and stifle a sob. Jesus, she was crying. I rushed over and sat on the bed beside her. Her eyes were puffy and if the thick curtains were open and let some light in, I bet her eyes would be red too. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'll be fine, just leave me Lilly," she told me.

"Fine? You're sleeping in and crying in bed. How is that fine?"

"I'm just upset Lilly, I'm human just like you. I _cry_ sometimes too," she said angrily. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Is it because of dad?" I asked timidly, afraid she might shout at me. She didn't shout though, she just sobbed even more. Well done Lilly, ten points for making a bad situation worse.

"I'm just being stupid. How can I love someone who obviously doesn't care for either of us?" she said more to herself than to me.

"It's okay, I get it," I told her, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. I just need to be on my own for a while… sort my head out," she said softly, wiping her eyes.

"If you're sure?" she just nodded, "Okay, I'll go round to Miley's or something,"

***

I'd showered and gotten dressed when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up seeing that I had a message from Oliver. Damn, it felt like a while since I'd physically talked to him, I'd only texted him… it just seemed so impersonal.

_Hey L, how'd the hearing go yesterday? X_

I clicked the call button and waited for Oliver to answer. It must have been the last ring by the time I heard his voice.

"Bloody hell Oliver, you _just_ text me and yet it took you _forever_ to answer," I told him.

"Yeah sorry. So how was the hearing?"

"Okay I guess, I don't really know what you class as a good or a bad hearing but my dad pleaded not guilty to like GBH and all that other stuff… so he's made what should have been a small trail into a huge one,"

"Shit…" he breathed, "Are _you _okay?" he continued, concern and worry thick in his voice. That's Oliver; a stupid doughnut on the surface but underneath, and when no one's around I might add, he becomes the caring friend I know and love.

"I don't know," I told him honestly, "I mean of course I'm happy that my dad'll end up getting punished for all the shit he's put us all through but…." I broke off, not knowing how to continue.

"But he's still your dad," he finished for me, his voice quiet but sure. I nodded then realised he couldn't see me and spoke again.

"Yeah. It's so confusing. And I've had enough of being confused. I had all that confusion when I went to Tennessee with Miley, not knowing what the hell she wanted but now I thought that would all be sorted coz I got my girl… I thought the confusion would go but it hasn't. And my mom's in her room crying coz the one man she's ever loved is probably going to prison for a very long time,"

"Lilly I get it; I really do but try distancing yourself from the situation. Imagine it was someone else's family. What would you tell someone else in your position? Tell them to let the situation, and their dad to continue to fuck with their heads? Or would you tell them to get a grip, that this is the _justice_ they've been waiting for, for almost ten years?"

"You're right," I agreed, "I need to get a grip and focus on something else to stop my dad continuing to fuck me up,"

"Lilly, you are _not_ fucked up. Your dad however, _is._ Don't think that _you_ are because I don't think I've met a more sane person in my life," I could hear the smile in his voice at that last part and I grinned into the phone.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again; you know _exactly_ what to say to make me feel better, Oliver,"

"What can I say? I'm just _that_ good," he laughed and I had to laugh back, I could just envisage him doing some 'Smokin' Oken' dance or something.

"Hey, I was going round to Miley's to get out of my mom's hair for a bit. Wanna come with? We could catch a film or something?"

"Hmmm… a dark cinema with two lesbians… sounds fun," he said humorously but I was not amused.

"Oliver," I told him sternly, "What did I tell you about comments like that?"

"That you'd rip my balls off and shove them down my throat…" he whispered.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, stifling a giggle as I heard genuine fear in his voice.

"No…" he continued, "I'm actually quite attached to my balls," I did laugh then.

"So… Movies?"

"Sure. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Yep. Bye," I said before hanging up. I had to smile at my best friend; he really did know how to make a girl feel better. I shouted 'bye' to my mom then grabbed my board, heading towards the Stewart home.

***

"Hey Mr S, is Miley in?" I asked, knowing that she most likely was.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Go right up,"

"Thanks," I told him as I walked towards the stairs.

"Uh Lilly?" I heard him continue and I turned to see the Southerner pulling a hand through his hair. "No funny business in my house, 'kay?"

"Uh – of course not," I told him before smiling then practically running upstairs, my face feeling like it was on fire. I burst into Miley's room and watched in amusement as she jumped, startled at the unexpected intrusion.

"Sweet Niblets!" she exclaimed, "Lilly! What the hell? I could have died then!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Miles," I told her, grinning widely, "Fancy the movies with me and Oliver?"

"Sure. I haven't seen that doughnut in a while," she grinned back. "What film we seeing?"

"No idea," I laughed, "Oliver's meeting us there at one so we have a good 45 minutes before we have to be there. I guess we'll just see what film takes our fancy when we get there,"

"Hmm… dark cinema… with my girlfriend," she said huskily.

"What is it with you and Oliver?" I smirked, "I'm not a _total_ whore,"

"No – you're _my_whore," she grinned before pulling me in for a swift kiss, "45 minutes, you say? What d'ya say we make the best of it then?" she practically growled before dropping her head to the crook of my neck, nibbling on the already marked skin there. As I thought about how I was glad I'd worn my hair down today so that Mr Stewart wouldn't see my many Miley-marks as she lovingly called them, a small moan escaped my lips and I suddenly remembered where I was. I took a step back, causing Miley's teeth to graze across my shoulder as I moved abruptly. I longed for her to go back to my neck but I stayed that step away from her, despite what the heat between my legs was telling me to do.

"Hey," she protested, pouting.

"Sorry but your dad said 'no funny business,'" I told her, wanting to keep my promise to the man who was more of a father figure than my real dad.

"Who's laughing?" she responded, her eyes much darker than when I first came in.

"Miley, please, I'm trying to respect your dad's wishes here and you're making it awfully difficult,"

"Sorry I just want you so bad," she said her voice still husky but I knew she understood. "I feel like I can't always control myself around you. Like I'm drunk or something," she grinned, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Love drunk?"

"Most defiantly," she said leaning in for another kiss but I leant back, smirking as I held the dominance.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut you off," I teased.

"Can't I have last orders or something?" She played along.

"Sorry but you'll just have to deal with your withdrawal on your own,"

"As if you'll last," she smirked before pulling my hand hard, causing me to crash into her. One hand held my head in place and another was on the small of my back, keeping our bodies as close together as possible. Her mouth was on me before I'd even registered her pulling me forwards, the small gasp of shock I released allowed her tongue to dive into my mouth. I moaned at the pleasant yet unexpected intrusion, finding myself utterly lost in Miley, her whole being intoxicating all of my senses. The taste of her cherry lip gloss, the smell of her shampoo, the feel of her lips moving with mine, the sound of our passionate kissing and of course… the X-rated images which were dancing around the back of my closed eyelids.

Suddenly she pulled away, leaving me still leaning forward, my lips still in the same position as she left them. I opened my eyes to see her holding a jacket and leaning against the doorframe, pretending to check her nails, "You coming or not?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. I nodded stupidly, unable to form intelligible words, still reeling from that phenomenal kiss. She might be love drunk but right now, I'm so hung-over.

***

"Lilly! Lilly! Oh god! Lilly!"

I smirked as Miley held on tight, squealing. "It's alright Miles, its okay," I told her, trying to comfort her but her hands just held on even tighter. I am so gonna get a bruise from that.

"Just stop. I'll walk the rest of the way!" she almost screamed in my ear.

"We're almost there Miles," I told her, not slowing down until I saw Oliver stood outside the cinema. "Look there's Oliver," I said over my shoulder to her.

"Look where you're going," she yelled at me but I just laughed, coming to a stop in front of Oliver who had a huge grin on his face, obviously amused by Miley's screaming behind me on the board. Once we were at a standstill, Miley jumped off of my skateboard and slapped my arm; it wasn't painful but it sure wasn't a friendly slap.

"Hey," I responded, popping my board up with my foot, "you were the one who didn't want to walk,"

"I know but I changed my mind but you didn't stop,"

"Girls," said Oliver, standing between us. "Can't you just kiss and makeup?"

"Oliver!" we both groaned loudly, each of us slapping his arm.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"What have I told you about comments like that?" I asked him yet again. He didn't respond, he just took a few steps back holding on to his most precious possession before I shoved it down his throat. Miley and I both laughed at him, and joining hands we walked into the building together, our previous disagreement forgotten.

We went over to the big board which showed all of the films of the day. Hmm… what to choose…. There were just so many: _Creature, Hunger for You, Ka-Boom, Horrorzone, Happy Daze, Summer Sun, _and tonnes of others. How the hell are we gonna choose?

"First off, I am _not_ watching another chick flick with you guys. Either action or horror," said Oliver from behind us.

"Well at least it narrows the choices down a bit. Miley?" I asked her.

"Erm… What's that _Hunger for You_?" she asked. I shrugged but Oliver suddenly got really excited.

"Johnny Collins was talking about that! He says it is _the_ best zombie film he's _ever _seen! We have to see it. Please please pleeeease," he begged.

"Oh alright. If _Johnny Collins_ says it's good," I scoffed, my dislike for the boy obvious.

"What's up with Johnny Collins?" asked Miley as Oliver ran over to get our tickets.

"I just don't like him, that's all," I told her simply.

"I gathered that much. Why? He's a nice enough guy; at least he's always nice to me,"

"That's exactly it though. He's nice to you; it's just me being jealous. Remember when I found out that you were Hannah?" I said, lowering my voice as I mentioned her alter ego, "You were crushing on him and he most defiantly was crushing on Hannah. I was unbelievably jealous even though we were just friends... I couldn't help it and the dislike for the boy has just kinda stuck with me I guess,"

"But if I remember correctly, you tried to set me up with him that day. I ended up with ketchup all over my hands…"

"Yeah but I couldn't tell you not to go after him because I thought you might suspect something. I gave you that bracelet though didn't I?" I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah," she said, her voice dreamy as if she were remembering too, "But Lilly, I'm _yours_ now, there's no need for jealousy because there's no one I want but you,"

I grinned and squeezed our intertwined hands. "Come on, let's get some popcorn,"

***

"Fuck me," I muttered as yet another zombie launched itself at the screen, causing me to jump out of my seat yet again. Oliver just laughed at me. Normally I wouldn't be scared by this sort of thing but this thing was 3D! Just ugh! I really don't want to see zombies actually flying _at _me. At least someone was more scared than me, I thought, as Miley gripped tightly onto my hand, squeezing it even tighter each time there was a jump or loud noise. It was mean but I was glad she was so scared; it meant I could comfort her. As I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into the crook of my neck, her eyes never leaving the screen, I saw Oliver smirk at me. I didn't say anything, I just pointed at a certain area and he span back round to face the screen, holding the popcorn protectively over him.

***

"Well that was um… actually no I can't come up with anything. It was just some dead people munching on brains with blood flying everywhere in full 3D… Johnny Collins lied about it being good," Miley said as we exited the screen.

"Oh my god! That was _amazing_!" yelled Oliver, running after us through the mass of people.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There was no plot whatsoever," I exclaimed, "It started with some freak awakening one zombie who awakened all the other zombies then the next thing you know the President's a fucking zombie and he's eating brains and then there's a random sex scene with two characters who are only in the movie for _that _scene. All that was continuous in that film was the fact they had loud noises to make you shit yourself!"

"What's your point?" he asked, genuinely not understanding.

"Boys!" Miley and I groaned, linking arms.

"You're only saying that because you two are –" started Oliver but I threw him a glare and he shut up straight away. "Okay sorry. So what now?"

"Erm dunno. What do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't mind, but I'm sure as hell am not getting back on that skateboard," Miley said, eyeing up the board in my hand as if it were some evil being intent on hurting her. I just laughed.

***

"Oh my gawwwd, Ashley, look who it is. It's the three dork-a-teers," said a voice from behind us. Two guesses who that shrill voice belonged to.

"Dork-a-teers? Wow that was an excellent play on words there Amber, be careful though: we don't want to hurt that little brain of yours do we now, sweetie?" I smirked up at her from my seat. Both Oliver and Miley laughed at my quick comeback.

"Hmmf…" was all she could manage to say, obviously unable to come up with a witty comeback, "Anyway, where'd you go those shoes? Dyke's 'R' Us?" She laughed, Ashley mimicking her on the last part leading to their stupid 'ooh tsss' and touching fingers. Sad really.

"Yeah I did," I said simply. That stopped them laughing.

"What?!" they asked.

"I said that I did. Dyke's 'R' Us? Shoes? Remember?" Then I turned to Miley and Oliver then back to Amber, "Oh dear god, that Dork-a-teers comment really _did_damage your brain," I said faking concern while Miley and Oliver chorused Amber and Ashley's 'finger-touching' trademark.

"Ya know you you you're stupid," stammered Ashley.

"Stupid? That's the best you've got," I scoffed.

"At least _our_father's aren't violent cunts," Amber said smugly before fear covered her face as I launched myself out of my chair towards her. Miley grabbed my arm and held me back before I could do any damage.

"Brain-damaged-skank say what?" Miley exclaimed by my side.

"You heard me. My mom was at City Hall – heard all about your bastard father," she said, her face smug again knowing that I was restrained. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me, I needed some release. "No wonder you're so fucked up, Truscott," she continued and I grabbed a nearby chair and it crashed to the floor. It wasn't enough to satiate the anger this girl was causing inside of me.

"Lilly…" breathed Miley, intensifying her hold on my arm, "Come on; she's so not worth it." I exhaled deeply, trying to keep some self-control.

"Aww girlfriend gotta keep you in check? Yeah I heard about that too. Ya know what Ashley? I always thought that Truscott would be the butch one, seems I was mistaken,"

I pulled my arm free of Miley's grasp and almost launched myself at the bitch in front of me, but stopped just centimetres from her face. I saw the terror in her eyes as I came at her but she quickly recovered, pushing me away from her forcefully.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she exclaimed. Ashley muttering something behind her but I didn't hear. I quickly brought my fist up and it connected with Amber's face. That stopped Ashley's twittering. Amber stumbled backwards from the hit before tripping over her own feet, landing on the ground in front of me.

"I'm Lilly fucking Truscott! Who the _fuck_ are you?" I spat at her before turning on my heel, grabbing a shocked Miley's hand and walking away from the pizza parlour before we'd even ordered anything. Fucking hell!

"Lilly! Lilly, wait up," I heard Oliver yelling behind us, but I didn't slow down, no, I couldn't slow down. I had to keep walking, just keep walking Lilly, before you hit something else.

"Lilly, please. You're hurting me," I heard Miley whimper and I stopped, releasing her arm. I saw the red marks around her wrist and my anger vanished.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-"

"I know," she said, stopping me before I could continue apologising. "She's a bitch and she was trying to wind you up,"

"Yeah well she did, didn't she?!" I said loudly, pacing up and down.

"Lilly, you hit her. You fucking hit her," exclaimed Oliver as he caught up with us.

"No shit Sherlock," Miley told him, narrowing her eyes at the boy. We both stared at her and I stopped pacing. "What? Am I not allowed to fucking swear without everyone fucking staring at me?" she continued. "I'm fucking wound up alright? I didn't hit anyone so I can't get over this fucking aggression I feel. I don't like feeling like this; this isn't me. I don't fucking like being angry!"

"Miley, calm down," offered Oliver unhelpfully.

"Calm down?" she scoffed at him, "Fucking calm down?!" she continued, raising her voice. I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her. She tried to pull back but I held her firmly in place, and after a few moments she relaxed and kissed me back, her arms encircling around my neck. I pulled away when I heard Oliver clearing his throat. I looked deep into her ocean eyes, trying to gauge if she was still angry.

"Okay?" I asked her softly and she nodded.

"Sorry to ruin the moment an' all but don't you think we she stop Amber from telling people you full on right hooked her? You'll end up getting into shit with school and your mom or something," Oliver said anxiously.

"She wouldn't dare tell anyone. She's too proud to say she let someone get the better of her. We'll go to school next week and she'll say something like she fell when rescuing a baby from a burning building or something – you know what she's like. And you know Ashley'll follow anything that Amber says so she isn't a problem,"

"Yeah... you're right," he mused.

"How hard did ya hit her?" Miley enquired. Wait a minute… is that glee in her eyes? Did she secretly want me to punch Amber?

"Hard enough to leave a mark," I told her, watching her face to try and figure out what the usually innocent do-gooder Miley Stewart was thinking.

"Good," she muttered and I just stared at her. She was promoting violence! "What? She called me butch – I think I'm entitled to wanting some payback for that," I laughed then. "Lilly, you're supposed to say 'Miley, you're not butch' not just laugh!"

"Sorry, you're not butch in any shape or form," I told her, "You're perfect,"

"No, _you_ are," she grinned, putting her arms back around my neck, "My hero,"

"Errm Ladies?" Oliver piped up again as I was just millimetres from Miley's lips. We both groaned. "Sorry… I uh I could leave. If you want?"

"No, of course not," I told him at the same time I heard Miley say 'Yeah, that'd be best'. I turned to the girl with darkened eyes, a grin playing across my mouth. "Now?" I asked her, knowing she knew full well what I was asking. She just nodded. "Even with the skateboard?" Her dark eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Yeah okay, er later Oliver," I said quickly before grabbing Miley's hand and jumping on my board. Miley's arms wrapped securely around my waist, her breath hot on my neck… I don't know how I managed to stay upright on my board as hormones and adrenaline coursed through my body.

We were halfway home before I realised we had no where to go. My mom was home upset and I'd told her I'd be out of her hair for the day and Miley's dad said no funny business in his house. I came to a stop, much to the disappointment of the girl behind me.

"We have no where to go Miles, I can't exactly burst in on my mom and ask her to leave,"

"Go to my house," she offered.

"I told your dad that-"

"_Fuck_ my dad," she said and I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry… I'm frustrated,"

"Yeah me too… and your dad isn't my type so I think fucking him is off of the agenda… his _daughter_ however," I growled at her only to receive a sharp rap on the arm.

"Don't do that to me Lilly! I'm frustrated enough as it is and we have nowhere to go and I certainly am not going to do it in the bushes,"

"I wasn't going to suggest that," I protested although the thought had crossed my mind. "So erm... what are we going to do?"

"I don't fucking know!" she almost yelled, and I cursed myself for getting so aroused when she swore, it certainly wasn't helping the predicament we were in. "I suppose we could try and ignore it," she suggested not believing it herself.

"I really don't think I can do that," I said honestly.

"Me neither," she muttered, "but we're gonna have to try. Come on, just take me home. We'll think of something to distract ourselves.

**AN: Don't worry Liley fans, they'll get to work their little dilemma out in the next chapter :D Oh and the Amber and Ashley thing - It needed to be done, someone really needed to sort her out even though I love both of their characters I think they get off a little too easy sometimes. And yay Oliver's back even if it wasn't the huge part but still - show the Oken love because you might not love him once you see what I have in mind - any guesses to what I may be planning??? Reviews are love :) Stay tuned x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. And yay! People got the Skins reference in the last chapter :) It seemed pretty damn perfect at the time :P Anyway, enjoy x**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Don't do that to me Lilly! I'm frustrated enough as it is and we have nowhere to go and I certainly am not going to do it in the bushes,"_

"_I wasn't going to suggest that," I protested although the thought had crossed my mind. "So erm... what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't fucking know!" she almost yelled, and I cursed myself for getting so aroused when she swore, it certainly wasn't helping the predicament we were in. "I suppose we could try and ignore it," she suggested not believing it herself._

"_I really don't think I can do that," I said honestly. _

"_Me neither," she muttered, "but we're gonna have to try. Come on, just take me home. We'll think of something to distract ourselves. _

***

We'd just come to a halt in front of Miley's house when she tapped me excitedly on the shoulder.

"Hannah could get us into a hotel no problem," she told me and I grinned.

"So Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle just _skateboard_ into a hotel and they aren't going to ask questions?"

"There's a little thing in America called a taxi," she said, unamused at my lack of enthusiasm. "Come on Lils, I've got some Lola stuff in my closet," she grinned, taking my hand and pulling me towards her house. As we neared the front door I noticed Mr Stewart cooking in the kitchen.

"How are we gonna get past your dad all Hannah and Lola-ed up?" I asked her, not seeing how this could work.

"Erm… rope ladder?" She suggested but I wasn't sure. "Come on Lilly, we have to at least give it a try – I'm dying here – I need you!" she said loudly, and I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want your dad to hear you saying that?" I asked and she shook her head, "Right, so shush. Act normal – you're a terrible liar in front of my mother, I can only imagine what you're like with your own dad,"

"Hey," she protested as I removed my hand, "I'll have you know I have given nothing away in front of my dad; he thinks I'm still his innocent little Miley,"

I grinned at her. It was getting harder and harder each day to remember that side of Miley, she was just so goddamn irresistible now that I _didn't_ have to resist. "Come on then, Miss Innocent," I told her and she opened the door.

"Hi daddy," she proclaimed as she went through the threshold.

"Hey bud," he said before looking up and noticing me by his daughter's side, "Hey Lilly,"

"Hi Mr S," I smiled. Whatever he was cooking, it sure smelt delicious and I sniffed at the air like a hungry dog. Whatever it is, I want it! As long as it isn't catfish stew that is – ugh!

"Uh we're just off upstairs then dad," she said trying hard not to give anything away, she took my hand and we headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah sure," we heard him mutter as we took the first step, "Uh actually, Lilly, can I have a word?" I panicked then.

"Sure, Mr S," I said turning and heading towards the kitchen.

"You can head upstairs Miles," he said to his daughter who was by my side, "I need to talk to Lilly a sec,"

"Uh… sure daddy," she said before giving my hand a quick squeeze and heading back towards the stairs. I felt my heart racing inside my chest – what was he going to say.

"Actually, can we just step outside a sec – I'm sure that Miley's probably sat on the stairs listening," he said, opening the back door. I heard a small utterance of 'Sweet Niblets' emanating from the stairs and if it weren't for the serious look on Mr Stewarts face, I probably would have laughed.

I walked solemnly outside and Mr Stewart followed, indicating to the deck chair. I sat and tried to face him confidently but I'm sure that my loud, racing heart gave away that I was a little anxious about the situation.

"No need to be worried Lilly, I just wanted to talk to you," he said, giving me a small smile. Yep, I certainly didn't look confident then. "I just hmm…" he took a deep breath, as if he was just as uncomfortable as I was about this… whatever this was. "Miley's very important to me Lilly. She's my only daughter. And now that Jackson's at university all the way in Tennessee, she's like my only child. I don't want her getting hurt-"

"I would never," I interrupted and he smiled at me.

"I know that Lilly, but I was going to say that I don't want her getting hurt by people at school. I know how cruel kids can be. I just want you to promise me that you won't force her into 'coming out' if she doesn't want to. You're so much stronger than Miley, she takes things to heart.

"I know and I would never do that to her," I told him honestly, no pain would come to my Miley if I could help it, "But uh – Amber and Ashley already know. Amber's mom was at City Hall and found everything out somehow – about me and Miley, about my dad about everything,"

"Jeeze," he breathed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't think they'll say anything though," I said and he looked up at me confused, he knew what Amber and Ashley were like after all, "We ran into them today and Amber was being her usual self. She was really winding me up with talking about my dad and insulting Miley so I… I hit her…" I looked away from Mr Stewart, afraid he would be angry with me for lashing out, "Amber is too proud to say that I hit her… so I don't think she'll say anything to anyone… ya 'know?"

"Well… I can't say I particularly like the idea of you getting into fights Lilly, you know that it isn't the way to go… but I can overlook it because you we're protecting my daughter," he smiled at me briefly before becoming serious again, "Just take it slow Lilly, I don't want her rushing into things – she's my little girl,"

I nodded and tried to rid the thoughts of how we were no longer going as slow as her dad thought.

"I know Lilly," he said simply and I looked up at him, slightly panicked. Knew what? Can he read my thoughts? "Miley isn't as good an actress as she thinks. Plus, it's a dad's instinct to know these things,"

I didn't say anything; I didn't have anything to say. If I blurted something out it may turn out he was talking about something else and I'd just drop myself in it… but I think that he is talking about what I think he's talking about. Shut up Lilly! Stop talking to yourself and concentrate!

"I knew the second she came home the other night," he said more to himself than me, his head was in his hands and his eyes stared at his shoes. "She was just… _different_. Older almost. I'd say 'mature' but that isn't the word I'm looking for. I don't know how to describe it… I just knew. I feel like she isn't my little girl anymore… she's a young woman now who doesn't need her daddy to hold her hand anymore,"

"Sorry," I mumbled, slightly distressed to see Mr Stewart so sad.

"Oh Lilly it's not your fault; I knew this day was gonna come," he said, smiling weakly at me. "It's just hard for a father to take. I have to say that if you were that Jake boy or any boy actually, I'd probably be paying you a visit with a baseball bat…"

I gulped in a very movie-esque manner but it was a genuine reflex. He chuckled at my reaction before continuing,

"Don't worry Lilly; I'm not going to do that to you. I trust you. I honestly believe you love my daughter and aren't like any boy who just wants notches on his belt. Just don't hurt her, Lilly, promise me that,"

"I promise," I told him, "I think I'd rather die than have Miley hurting because of me. And I _do_ love her, Mr Stewart,"

"I know," he smiled, his eyes looking a little teary, "Just no funny business in this house, you understand,"

"Perfectly," I tried to smile despite the slight embarrassment seeping into my cheeks.

"Right then," he said, standing, "Now that's sorted – fancy some of my famous casserole?"

"You have to ask?" I laughed, standing as well and followed a chuckling Mr Stewart back into the house.

"Go fetch Miley, would you? Before the food gets cold,"

"No problem," I said before climbing the stairs two at a time. She wasn't in her room. Where the hell has she gone? I turned to leave her room to find a teary-eyed Miley in the doorway. I didn't say anything and just held out my arms to her. She rushed towards me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "You heard then?" I said, already figuring out that she'd have gone to the window which overlooked where Mr Stewart and I had been sat. She nodded into my neck. I kissed her head before pulling out of the embrace. "Come on or your dad'll have eaten all the food," I smiled, wiping the lone tear from her cheek.

***

Fuck! I rolled over and practically smashed my hand down onto the sleep button on my alarm, my leg hanging out of the bed and the duvet crumpled from my movement during the night. I groaned and turned back over, trying desperately to get those extra ten minutes of sleep before the alarm went off again. Monday mornings are the worst. Actually, all mornings are terrible but the first Monday back at school was fucking horrendous. And now I'm fucking thinking so I'm waking up and can't get back to sleep! I fucking hate it when I do that – Ugh! I'm still fucking doing it. Lilly, shut the fuck up and sleep! Nope, can't do it; I'm too awake now and I'm getting all sweaty under the covers as well. Oh fuck it, I'm getting up.

I swung my legs out of the bed, my skin instantly becoming covered in goose bumps. I flicked the switch to turn off my alarm before it went off a second time and quickly grabbed my dressing gown, wrapping the warm material around my quickly cooling body. Yawning and pulling a hand through my hair I went downstairs and got some cereal.

Ten minutes later I returned to my room and smiled upon seeing my messy, unmade bedding. It reminded me of how much of a mess it was in after Miley and I had sex for the first time. I saw my phone had an unread message: '_Morning, you :) xx_x' was all it said. Miley. I tossed the phone onto my messy bed, grinning. My smile grew wider as I headed towards the shower, remembering vividly of our first and, as of yet, only time.

"_I bet you're even louder," I told her before running a hand up her thigh. That shut her up – well not technically since I got a pretty good moan from my actions. "See?" I asked rhetorically before easing a finger into her. _

"_Fuck, yes!" she screamed, utter euphoria across her face and I hadn't even started yet. This girl had no idea who she was messing with; I smirked to myself as I watched my girlfriend contort in pleasure beneath me. _

"_Lilly, please…" she moaned, elongating the 'please', arching her back as my fingers curled inside of her. I felt myself getting closer just watching Miley as her body was bombarded with the same pleasure she had given me not so long ago. I slipped another finger in and a loud moan echoed around the room – I didn't know if it was Miley or myself, I was too caught up in my ministrations and Miley's expressions to particularly care what noises came from where, I just needed the girl beneath me to scream in pleasure. _

_Miley's hands reached around my neck and pulled me to her lips which took mine hungrily. I kept my hand occupied inside of her, thrusting in and out, curling my fingers occasionally which gave me the moans I wanted. "So close," she muttered into my mouth, her kisses becoming clumsier as her conscious mind focused elsewhere. I moved from her lips to suckle at her neck, my palm catching the hardened nub with each pump of my fingers. It didn't take long after that until her walls contracted and she climaxed screaming my name, my face smug as I slowed my ministrations trying to draw out her high while allowing her to breathe in between the 'after-shocks' which rattled her body. _

"_I think you were louder," I smirked as I removed my fingers from a panting Miley and lying next to her, draping an arm across her burning flesh. She felt so good in my arms. _

"_I'll… prove…. y-you…. wrong… when I... get my… breath back," she breathed heavily, her eyes darkening already in preparation of what was to come. I grinned at her, caressing her sweetly before planting a kiss upon her chest, lightly biting before soothing it with my tongue. We both moaned in synchronisation. _

I hopped out of the shower, which had to be turned to cold by the end as the memory became too much for me to bear. I didn't help that I'd also been in the very shower where Miley and I had washed each other after we'd worn ourselves out in the 'who's the loudest competition'. We hadn't _done anything_ while in the shower, it was purely sensual not sexual… although it was pretty damn arousing. Damn it Lilly, you haven't got time for another shower. I shook my head, reluctantly ridding my mind of images of Miley in my shower.

Within twenty minutes I was throwing notebooks and homework assignments into my bag and then dropping it down by the door as I caught my reflection in the mirror. Can't go to school without a shirt, Lilly! I opened my closet and groaned… how was I going to choose? It's the first day back; everyone tries to make some kind of effort. I heard my mom shouting that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry so I grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it on. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, satisfied with the blue t-shirt with the print of zombies chasing a human with the slogan 'Zombies hate fast food' emblazoned underneath. I snatched my bag from the floor as I rushed out of the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen to say bye to my mom then jumping on my board heading towards school.

***

I shoved my helmet into my locker, slamming the door shut before it fell back out.

"Fuck me," I exclaimed, as the closed locker revealed Oliver who was leaning against the wall. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack Oliver!"

"Language, Miss Truscott. First warning," said the Principle, rushing past towards the staff room. Great, I'd been here all of three minutes and I was already on my first warning. At this rate I'll be excluded by tomorrow. Brilliant way to start the year, Lilly.

"Lilly? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Oliver said, suddenly avoiding my eyes.

"Oh god, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad. At least I don't think it is. No, it isn't. It isn't bad at all," he said more to himself than me, as if reassuring himself.

"Okay, so it's not bad…."

"Well… actually, let's talk about it later," he said, his eyes looking at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw the one and only Smiley Miley heading in our direction.

"Yeah sure, later," I said, my eyes still trained on the brunette.

"Hey," she breathed as she reached us. I echoed her, trying hard to control the urge to greet her with a kiss. "I know," she smirked as if reading my mind, "I want to too," I grinned at my now _secret_ girlfriend.

"Oh hey, I brought you something," I said before rooting around in my bag for that little folder, one of those plastic ones with the see-through front and the plastic sleeves on the inside, "A-ha, found the bleeder. Here," I said, handing her the folder. She flicked through it, her eyes skimming the words.

"I rewrote the songs I'd managed to stick back together for you. There are some more recent ones in there too," I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She just smiled at the pages, her eyes roaming across in awe. "I thought you might want to use them… I don't know whether they're all 'Hannah' style but … yeah,"

"Thank you so much Lilly. Really," she said, placing a hand on my arm – a seemingly friendly gesture to anyone else, but to us the slight pressure meant so much more. The bell echoed around the school and people began filtering into there registration rooms. "I'll read them properly when I can," she promised and I nodded before all three of us walked to our registration room where we'd be given our new timetables for the year.

***

"Fucking twat," I mumbled to myself angrily as I stormed into the girl's bathroom. First biology lesson of the year and its dissection, and stupid Johnny Collins decides to try and scare me with a dead frog… dripping all its slimy crap out onto my shirt. Twat. He gives me too many reasons to loathe him!

I turned on the tap and grabbed some toilet paper from an empty stall, wetting it I began rubbing against the frog juice stain, muttering curses towards Johnny.

"Lilly? Is that you?" said a voice from the occupied stall. I watched in the mirror as the door slowly opened to reveal Ashley- without Amber! What is the world coming to?

"Hi Ashley," I smiled then pretended to look around confused, "Where's Amber?"

"We're not joined at the fucking hip, ya'know," she snapped back, anger and hurt thick in her voice. That's when I noticed that she'd been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, mascara tears hastily wiped away.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable trying to be nice to someone considered an enemy.

"Like you'd care," she retorted. I never responded, seeing her eyes welling up again, I placed my hand softly on her arm, unaware of anything else I could do. She shrugged away.

"Sorry," I muttered before slight anger fed my voice, "I'm not trying to feel you up if that's what you were thinking. You're _so_ not my type,"

"No- I mean, I didn't… I just… I … I didn't think that… I couldn't," she stammered, her face demonstrating her sincerity. I just shrugged and turned back to the mirror, scrubbing at the frog slime.

"How did you know?" she whispered quietly, even though we were the only ones in the bathroom

"Know what?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the frog juice.

"You know… that you were…. Well, you know," she continued slightly louder.

"Gay?" I asked and I saw her blushing in the mirror.

"Yeah… how did you know? How can you be sure? I mean you've dated boys before right? When did you decide you were gay?"

"When do people decide their straight? Its simple biology; no choice about it, Ashley. You can choose to act against it but it fucks with your head. Why deny something when it's all you really want?"

"So you tried to deny it… and it didn't work?"

"Evidently," I told her simply before looking up at her, "What's with all the gay questions any way?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked, her face blushing a deeper red.

"Sure…" I responded, slightly curious at what this girl was playing at. Was it some kind of trick of Amber's?

"Don't tell anyone… but I ... I think I might be… might be-"

"Gay?" I finished for her, everything clicking into place. That's why all the gay questions. She nodded, embarrassed with fresh tears pouring down her face. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I pulled the dark haired girl into my arms, and she cried into my shoulder. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being gay, Ashley. People may think there is but it's perfectly natural… it took me a while to get used to it but now I couldn't be happier,"

"But Miley… she wasn't gay before was she? I mean the whole Jake Ryan thing?"

"Yeah she actually did love him unfortunately…. But you can like both… or even just one of the opposite," I told her, pulling out of the unfamiliar embrace to look at the crying girl. "What's really going on? You normally don't speak to me unless it's to take the piss or something, and now here we are hugging in the bathroom and talking about being gay… Why?"

"I just… I've never had anyone to talk to about it before…"

"Amber?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, she'd crucify me!" She moved away from me, towards the mirror but keeping her head down so I couldn't see her reflection. Then that's when I realised.

"Oh my god. You like Amber!" I exclaimed, to which she very angrily span round and shushed me. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Yeah… I do. But I have no idea what to do about it. Miley wasn't gay before… how did you get her to love you?"

"Um… I don't know… I mean I've always loved her then I went to Tennessee with her about a month ago…. And things just took off from there…"

"But _how_? How did you do it?"

"Erm… Actually she ended up falling on top of me on the stairs – like in a really cliché movie moment when everything seems to slow down and you realise how close you are to each other, how easy it would be to just reach out and kiss them… I didn't do anything on purpose… it just kinda happened,"

"So she realised she loved you because you fell on some stairs? That's it?"

"Well not exactly," I said, unable to think how to describe what happened, "She rejected what ever was going through her mind and ran. I eventually talked it out and that's when it happened.. but other shit was going off too and got my heart broken several times… but it turned out okay in the end,"

"So there isn't a fool-proof way of telling Amber then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, no… not that I know of anyway. Try just being honest with her,"

"I can't do that. She'd hate me for it,"

"If she truly does hate gays then don't put your heart on the line by trying. Or you could do it subtly by not joining in when she says anything homophobic, if she asks why just tell her you don't agree or something… then knowing her, without an audience she'll stop doing it. Then at least she'll be slightly open-minded about it…" I rambled, not really knowing what I was saying. Sure I was gay, but I'm no expert.

"Hmm… yeah," she pondered for a little while before saying she'd been out of class too long. Just before she left, she turned and said thank you. I smiled back at her, seeing a sincere side of her that I never saw when she stood with Amber. What does she see in her?

***

The bell was just about to go and Oliver and I had been let out of class early so we'd gone straight to our lockers. I opened mine very carefully as so not to have a skateboard and helmet topple onto me. I eased both of them out and set them down on the floor as I packed my bag with various books.

"Hey, what was it you wanted to say earlier?" I asked him as I put a rather heavy biology text book into my bag. Homework on the first day back – surely that's illegal or something!

"Yeah," He was just about to continue when the final bell sounded and the corridors flooded with students desperate to get home. "Tell you what, come over to mine and we'll talk then,"

"Sure," I said loudly over the cacophony of students. Then I heard my name being called out and I saw a folder, one of those plastic ones with the see-through front and the plastic sleeves on the inside, waving at me from amidst the sea of students. I dived in and resurfaced moments later with Miley gripped firmly in my hand. "Bloody hell," I breathed, it was hot amongst all those kids racing towards freedom.

"I read these," she wafted the folder in front of my face, "They're brilliant!"

"Thanks,"

"So are you gonna take up the offer of a job or not?"

"I was thinking about it actually… and I say what's the harm in it?" I said just microseconds before Miley engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I have to go to the studio today – come with me?" she asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes. "You can meet my producer and he can look over these," she said, shaking the folder again. How could I resist those puppy-dog eyes?

"Yeah, sure," I told her before she started pulling me away, desperate to get me to the studio. I quickly grabbed my stuff before it got left behind and shouted back to Oliver, "I'll call round later,"

He just nodded pretending to be nonchalant but I could tell he was pissed off that Miley had taken priority over him. I sighed before allowing myself to be hauled through the crowd and towards Miley's dad's car.

***

I watched in awe as I always did when Miley performed. I had a permanent smile on my face as I watched her through the large window into the soundproof room she was singing in. The guy next to me was fiddling with some knobs and slider things on the huge soundboard thing in front of him, but I hardly noticed. My eyes were fixed onto Hannah Montana singing into the microphone.

"Miss Luftnagle?" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw the producer guy who'd gone off to look at my songs. "These," he said lifting up the folder, "Are really good for someone of your age,"

I smiled, unaware whether it was embarrassment or from being proud, like a little kid who got the highest grade in the class: you didn't know whether you were a nerd or cool… I felt like that right now.

"We could really use some of these," he continued, flicking through the folder, "Some aren't quite 'Hannah' material but some of them could be big hits. Have you got any music to go with these? It'd really help us out,"

"Erm, only what I can hear in my head," I laughed nervously.

"Well… do you play in instruments at all? Or you could get Hannah to help you. Then you could record a track so that we can have a basic melody which we can work on here,"

"No problem," I smiled and he smiled back. He came a step closer to point out that he'd made a little list of all the songs and highlighted those he deemed 'Hannah' style.

"I particularly like this one," he said pointing to _Obsessed_. "It's so emotional and … I don't know how to put it into words but it is defiantly something I'd like to see Hannah perform and if its accepted well, we may well have a new album with these songs,"

"Really?"

"Yeah! These are really good, Lola. We could have a whole album devoted toy just your songs. Hannah has requested just as much," he smiled, looking towards her, still in the booth with her song coming to an end. She smiled at me and I grinned back, giving her a small wave before turning back to the producer guy… man I need to know this guy's name. "Anyway, if you come up with anything else or want to send some tracks, here's my card with both my home and work email addresses on it. Feel free to contact me,"

I held the small white card in my hands, turning it over as I murmured a thanks. This was all so overwhelming. I was still staring at the card as a felt a hand press down on my shoulder. Miley, well Hannah. The song was over and she'd bounded out to stand by my side.

"So she all set Steve?" she asked, to which _Steve _nodded, "Told you she was perfect, didn't I?"

"She most certainly is a talented songwriter," he smiled a toothy grin at us both, before checking his watch, "I think we're all done for today Hannah,"

"Thanks Steve, bye," she said before taking my wrist and pulling me towards the exit as I tried to shout a goodbye back towards the room Miley was hastily rushing me away from.

"Miles, slow down," I said breathlessly, using her real name now we were out of earshot of any employees of the studio.

"Come on," she muttered as if dragging my body was such an inconvenience.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with the girl clenching onto my wrist. It seemed like we'd been running down this corridor for miles!

"Here," she said suddenly stopping and I crashed into her and somehow we managed to stay upright. I looked up at the door she was opening; her dressing room. Why didn't I think of that before? I mean I've been in it once or twice. She pulled me inside and quickly slammed the door shut before taking my face in my hands and kissing me ferociously.

"Miles," I muttered between the attacks on my lips, "Really? Here? Anyone could be listening,"

"Oh please, there's no one here but us. I finished early which means we have a good forty-five minutes before my dad comes to pick us up… do you really want to spend that time chatting? Because I know how frustrated _I _am after the other day,"

"Good point," I mused before pulling her to me, my lips reconnecting with hers. I felt her giggle slightly before she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands cascaded down her back from where they were entangled in her hair, and I lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping securely around me. Our mouths never ceased as I walked over to the dressing table, sitting her upon it as I continued to kiss her passionately. I rested my palms on her thighs, thankful for the skirt she was wearing. I felt more than heard her moan softly, as I began to slowly walk my fingers to the inside of her thighs. She moved her mouth from mine and my fingers stopped as she trailed sweet kisses along my jaw and settled on my neck. Her legs of which I was settled between squeezed my hips slightly as she lightly nibbled my ear lobe.

"No time for teasing, Lilly," she breathed into my ear. I didn't need to be told twice and my fingers quickly danced towards their target and plunged into her, her moan echoing in my ear. For several minuets all Miley could do was groan in pleasure, thrust her hips to the rhythm of my hand and arch her back; her wig becoming static from where it rubbed against the wall behind her. Her pleasure spiralled quickly and her climax hit, my name coming out in strangled scream. She slumped onto my shoulder as her tired body refused hold her upright; I smiled and wrapped my arms around the girl I loved. In that moment of distraction, Miley suddenly thrust herself into me and I moaned outright. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. She mimicked my earlier actions and I climaxed quicker and louder than she had, which she found extremely amusing and judging by the darkness of her eyes, extremely arousing.

Once I'd recovered enough to stand with out Miley supporting me, she did something else I didn't expect; she put her fingers in her mouth and slowly licked them clean. I don't think I'd ever been as aroused as right here right now, seeing this. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard, my tongue dancing with hers and I tasted myself on her lips. I grinned before heading south. Miley moaned in expectation as my head hovered in-between her legs. I looked up into her dark eyes and she nodded. I timidly grew closer, inhaling her scent before tasting her. Fuck me. Miley moaned deliciously and it only encouraged me to continue. It took longer than before but this time Miley's climax was much louder and I climaxed not long after her, her taste, her intoxicating aroma had taken me to the edge, and Miley's screams had pushed me completely and utterly over.

***

"See you tomorrow, Miles," I said before quickly kissing her on the cheek and exiting the car. I waved back at her as Mr Stewart drove away. I turned around and walked up the little path to Oliver's front door. I knocked three times.

"He's upstairs," said his mom when the door opened, walking away before I'd even walked in. I muttered thanks, shut the door behind me and made my way up the stairs to Oliver's room. I knocked once and walked in.

"Oliver?" I asked the empty room.

"Here," he responded and I turned to the sound, and saw Oliver exit the bathroom rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He was only wearing his boxers and I could still see water droplets glistening on his skin.

"So is this what you wanted to tell me? That you've been working out," I smirked as I saw the newly toned abs and the definition of his muscles that I hadn't noticed before. I looked down at himself then back at me, grinning. "Now you've just gotta work on growing more than one chest hair," I joked, dropping my bag and board and flopping down on his bed, kicking off my shoes.

"Oi," he laughed, throwing the wet towel he'd been holding at me which I managed to catch before it hit me.

"You can't even throw Oliver," I laughed, "Maybe its that lack of testosterone which is preventing hair growth,"

"Hey! I'll have you know I have plenty of testosterone thank you very much," he said, a smile at the corners of his mouth. He pulled a comb through his damp hair and flicked it in that way he does; the quick twist of the head, causing his hair to move out of his eyes…. Why he just doesn't cut it, I don't know?!

"Pfft," I mocked, "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, propping myself up on his pillows.

"I, well," he started, pulling on a pair of jeans before sitting down on the end of the bed. "Um… I don't really know how to say it really,"

"Just say it Oliver; this is me, you can tell me anything," I smiled reassuringly and he nodded.

Then everything went really fast, so fast that I didn't know what was happening until it was too late to stop him. Oliver hovered over me, his mouth hungrily attacking mine. The shock of it made me gasp which he interpreted as me wanting him to stick his tongue down my throat. I scrambled beneath him, panicking, and pushing him away, my hands on his hard chest. I finally managed to get his mouth to disconnect from my unresponsive one.

"What _the fuck_ Oliver?!" I practically yelled, fearful of shouting at the level I wished in case Oliver's scary copper mom came upstairs. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry. I... I just like you that's all,"

"Like me? Since when?! We've been best friends forever and suddenly you've got your tongue halfway down my fucking oesophagus!"

"You were best friends with Miley and now you're sucking face, so what's the difference with me? Double standards much," he retorted.

"For the record, Miley was _never _just a best friend to me; I've loved her more than that for as long as I've known her. So _do not_ accuse me of double standards," I said angrily up at him as he still hovered over me.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, much softer than before, hurt and rejection obvious in his voice, "But I've liked you for a while now and it was worth a shot. I've always thought we'd end up together, we know each other better than anyone else ever could so you can't blame me for thinking that we'd be good together. Just forget it,"

"Oliver, I understand, I do. I used to think the same, mainly because our moms were always saying the little comments but I like girls Oliver, and nothing can change that."

"I know," he said barely audibly. I removed a hand from his hard chest to cup his face gently, I meant it as a friendly gesture but he thought otherwise as he leant forward slowly.

"Oliver," I breathed, warning in my tone. He paused about an inch from me and he didn't seem to be able to pull himself away, "Oliver, I had sex with Miley not even an hour ago so…"

"Sorry," he said hurriedly before standing and running a hand through his hair, his face turning a strange shade of red and green. "Look, let's just forget all of this. I don't want it to affect our friendship,"

"Forget what?" I grinned, already trying to erase the memory… and the taste, from my mind.

**AN: Who wouldn't be attracted to Lilly? Sorry if this wasn't that good, I think it seems kinda rushed, so sorry guys. Stay tuned x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and rather rushed :( I've been focusing on some revision for my A-levels, writing Vivica and THREE more Liley fics and done a hell of a lot of shopping too :P Anyway, I start back at school Monday so I wanted to at least give you something incase I get lost in all the work from school :( Enjoy x**

**Chapter Twelve**

Forgetting about the 'incident-which-never-happened' was much harder than I thought. Not only did it find its way into my dreams but it was all I could think of when I saw Oliver the next day. He seemed to have difficulty forgetting it too as we stood in an awkward silence as we waited for Miley by the lockers. The awkwardness continued through lunch, our chairs angled slightly away from each other and with nothing to say.

"Sooo….." said Miley, obviously acknowledging how none of us had spoken since we'd sat down. Neither Oliver or I made an attempt to speak… it was really awkward. "Anyway… you'll never guess what happened last period,"

"What?" I asked, intrigued at my girlfriend's obvious excitement.

"Amber was making some homophobic comments to Gay-Danny as per usual _and_ Ashley _didn't laugh!_" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I said my voice going slightly high pitched at the end. Way to go, Ashley. "What did Amber do?"

"She said 'what the hell' but Ashley just said to 'leave the boy alone' and she carried on with her work! I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the whole class was stunned,"

"I bet they were," I said, smiling internally. Maybe this signalled an end of an era – maybe Ashley will end up making Amber a nicer person…. Maybe.

***

"So what's up with you and Oliver?" asked Miley as we were changing after gym.

"Huh? Um… nothing," I mumbled, ramming my gym shirt into my bag.

"Lilly, its pretty obvious there is," she said coming to sit beside me. "Remember that no lies promise we made…"

"Yeah… just not here," I whispered, realising that it had suddenly got quiet in here as everyone listening to our conversation.

"I'll hold you to that y'know," she said as the bell rang signalling the end of the period. Home time. We grabbed our bags and headed to Miley's house.

I dropped my bag on the floor and settled myself on her bed, kicking off my high-tops.

"So? You gonna tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to guess?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Um… promise you won't make a big deal?" I asked and she nodded, "Um…Oliver… he uh he kinda…um… kissed me,"

"What?!" she exclaimed. "He did what?!"

"You said you wouldn't make a big deal,"

"That was before I knew he'd kissed my girlfriend," she said standing, "What the hell was going through his mind? Did he really think that you'd be okay with it? Wait – you _weren't_ okay with it were you?"

"No! Of course not, Miley," I told her, standing too. "Not only am I gay but I'm totally in love with _you_," I said, pulling her towards me.

"I know," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "What's pissed me off is that _he_ knows that too!"

"He's a dumb hormonal boy, Miley,"

"Why are you defending him?" she asked, pulling out of the embrace.

"Because despite him being a dick a lot of the time, he's my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember. One stupid little kiss shouldn't wreck that kind of relationship. He knows that he was wrong and I know he won't try it again," I responded, trying to get her back into my arms.

"But the fact is that he _tried,_"

"Miley look at me," I said taking her face in my hands so that she looked me straight in the eyes, "Oliver is a dick. I'm gay. I love you," I put as much emphasis into each statement as I could before kissing her passionately. She tried to resist initially but quickly melted into the kiss. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers. "Okay?"

"Mmm…" she mumbled in agreement before returning her mouth onto mine. She pushed me gently towards the bed, not taking her lips from mine as we laid on the bed.

We stayed like that, making out on her bed, for what seemed like an eternity. Then we heard the sound of the front door opening and we jolted apart.

"That'll be my dad," she whispered to me unnecessarily, her breathing still unsteady.

"Um… I think we better make it look like we're not up to anything," I whispered back and she reluctantly removed herself from the bed and picked up some paper and a pencil and sat at her desk.

"Grab my guitar would you?" she asked, indicating to the guitar in the far corner. "We'll try and get a basic melody for your songs." I handed her the guitar and sat back down on the bed. "So, you said you had the melody in your head? Try and hum it for me and I'll see what I can play,"

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just play it myself?" I asked holding out my hand for the instrument. Her expression was priceless and I could help but grin.

"Y-you play?"

"Y-yes," I mocked, "C'mon Miles, what do you think I do when I'm backstage at your concerts? It gets boring and in a room with a guitar it's a very tempting prospect. I remember picking it up one day and I played horribly but I liked it… so I started learning how to play off the internet and stuff…"

"Wow… and you never told me?"

"It never came up," I shrugged, still grinning. She passed me the guitar and I strummed it gently. "You remember the words to 'Obsessed'?"

"Perfectly," she responded.

"Right, try and follow. I'll nod for you to come in," I said as I began strumming the melody. After about 20 minutes we'd perfected the song as much as we could. At the end of the 30th time I played the song, I let my hand go limp with fatigue and just stared into Miley's eyes as she stared back into mine. I'd written the song for her and the emotion in it still got to me…

"Hey girls," said Mr Stewart from the doorway, making us both jump. "That song's pretty darn amazing Lilly-Ray," he grinned.

"Thanks, Mr S," I smiled before standing, "I better be going anyway." I set the guitar down back in its stand as Mr Stewart headed back downstairs.

"Do you really have to go?" Miley almost whined and I grinned before walking over and pulling her into my arms.

"Sorry but yeah," I kissed her gently, "I'll see you at school."

***

I yawned as I opened my locker the next morning, taking out my textbook for first period. Oliver was waiting silently by my side; he had first and second period with me. We'd greeted each other and made small talk but the awkwardness still hadn't left us.

"Lilly I-"he started but was interrupted as I heard something I certainly didn't expect.

"Lilly baby," purred Miley, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, squeezing my breasts. I jumped from her touch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, anxiously glancing round to see if anyone had seen. I didn't care I people knew I was gay but it was like Mr Stewart said – Miley takes criticism to heart and I wasn't having her reveal that we were together without her truly knowing what was she doing.

"What? I know you love it," she smirked before wrapping her hands around my neck. I grabbed her wrists and put them by her side.

"Stop it. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me," she said before glaring at Oliver, "I just want people to know _we're_ together and that you're _mine_ and no one else's," she said emphasising each point. Okay now I know what she was up to. She was still pissed at Oliver.

"You told her?!" exclaimed Oliver, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Of course she told me! I'm her _girlfriend,_" she told him taking an angry step forward.

"Miley, shush," I begged.

"No Lilly, he should know – he _does _know yet he thinks its okay for him to kiss you. He needs to know that is _not _alright!"

"I do know that Miley! Of course I know that and I'm sorry but I don't regret it – I _love_ her," retaliated Oliver. Shit.

"Love? You love her?!" she repeated, staggering back slightly. People were starting to stare now, drawn to the scene by the raised voices.

"Will you both just shut up?!" I yelled at them. They did and both stared at me. "We've talked about this and you both understand so why can't we just forget it?"

"Because-" stared Miley and Oliver in sync but I put my hand over their mouths.

"No. Not now," I glanced at the growing crowd of students. "Okay?"

They both reluctantly nodded.

***

I paced up and down my living room; Miley and Oliver were both seated at opposite ends of the couch.

"We've discussed this and I thought I made it clear to you both: I'm gay and in love with Miley. It's as simple as that so there's no need for any of the shit that was pulled today," I glanced at Miley.

"I'm sorry but I can't let him think that it was okay," she justified, glaring at Oliver.

"I know it wasn't okay!" he responded, raising his voice, "It just happened. I didn't mean to! But that doesn't mean I wish I hadn't!"

"So you'd do it again?" she asked standing.

"Miley, sit down. Oliver shut up," I pushed a hand through my hair. "When are you two going to get it through your heads? I want no one but Miley – male or female. I'm just not interested. So the 'kiss'- if we can call it that - is insignificant. And no he won't do it again because surely he understands by now that we're just friends. Okay?"

I took a deep breathe and watch their reactions. Oliver clearly wasn't happy and neither was Miley despite knowing what I said was right.

"I understand that completely," said Oliver quietly, "But you can't expect me to just get over you just like _that_," he said, clicking his fingers.

"Well that's just tough shit, Oken," Miley told him as she slumped in her chair.

"And you can't expect me to say nothing when she's coming out with stuff like that,"

"Both of you – quiet. I am not your mother! I shouldn't have to be sorting out these childish squabbles. Both of you are in the wrong. Oliver – you shouldn't have attempted anything but you did and you understand why it was wrong and I know you won't do it again. Miley – you know I love you and that you should have to feel jealous or assert any possession over me. I'm yours already; you don't have to shout it from the roof. So can we please just forget all of this and be best friends again please?" I asked my voice becoming weaker as I got to the end of my short rant. I fell back into the armchair, my head in my hands. I could feel hot tears threatening to fall and I tried to blink them back but to no avail.

"Lilly?"

"Are you okay, Lils?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" I retorted as tears began cascading down my cheeks and falling onto my jeans. I felt four arms suddenly around me and I instantly felt claustrophobic under it.

"Back off, Oliver,"

"She's my best friend, you back off,"

"I'm her girlfriend!" they argued. I pulled out of the arms encircling me.

"Both of you back off!" I yelled. "Is it too much to ask that you guys can get along and forget all this shit huh? Is that _too fucking much_? It isn't _that_ hard! I can't be dealing with all this right now! I'm at court tomorrow, sending my dad to prison for a very long time and you two are squabbling like little kids,"

"Lilly," they said in unison and started towards me. I took several steps back.

"No. Just leave. Both of you – I can't deal with it. Just go," I said wiping tears on my sleeve.

Oliver mutely nodded and headed out of the door. Miley hung around and slowly approached me, taking my hand in hers gently.

"Miley… please," I whispered, "I just… I can't deal with this,"

"Okay…" she said softly before lifting our hands and kissing mine lightly before turning to leave. She reached the door and turned to me and whispered "I am sorry, you know."

"I know," I responded quietly, watching her as she left. I sank back into the armchair and more tears fell and soaked my jeans. This is the worst thing about only having two best friends – when the shit hits the fan there isn't a neutral party to talk to about it.

After a few moments sobbing to myself I realised I did have somewhere to go. Someone who I could talk to about these things… well at least I think I can. It'll at least get my mind off of it. I glanced in the mirror and wiped away the black tear stains before grabbing my key and heading out of the house and down the street. It wasn't far but I'd never been there before…

I approached the front door and took a deep breath before knocking twice. I saw a figure coming towards the door through the frosted glass of the door.

"Oh… uh hi Lilly," they said as they opened the door.

**AN: Again, sorry it's short and I hope its not too rushed :/ Anyway... anyone know who Lilly's gone to visit? Btw when I reread this I didn't know whether Lilly's reaction was that plausible as in sending them both away... but that's what I would have done... so yeah :P Stay tuned x**


End file.
